Mate for Life
by star2133
Summary: Starfire and Robin are taken to the Citadel. Trigger warnings and mature content inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I tried with Starfire's language, I got some from Wikipedia but for the most part, I used google translate Croatian.**

 **Please be warned that this series is very dark and very explicit, I'm putting an M rating on this for language, nudity, detailed description of sexual acts, and scenarios including but not limited to excessive violence such as torture, gore, rape (forced intercourse by a third party), and others yet to be explored.**

 **This story may have trigger warnings inside.**

 **On a lighter note, I'll focus mostly on Starfire and Robin, but I'll delve into a little Raven and Beastboy as we go along. There may be guest appearances from other DC characters such as Batman riddled throughout, I've done minimal research, so if I get something about your favorite character wrong I'm sorry! I tried! D:**

Mate for life

Ch.1

Slade had gotten away again.

Cyborg helped Raven and Starfire up from the heap they had been knocked down into as Beastboy stirred, "Where'd he go?" Beastboy asked, standing up with stars circling his head. It wasn't unusual for Beastboy to be knocked out during a fight, but Robin was already in a bad mood. Not to mention it was Slade.

"Maybe if this team could take a hit you'd know!" he snapped, stalking off into the woods. Cyborg crossed his arms as Starfire helped Beastboy get his bearings.

"What's his deal?" Cyborg asked, "We were ambushed!" Beastboy nodded in agreement before stumbling, holding his head gingerly. Raven pulled her hood tighter, "let's just get back to the tower, and let him cool down, Beastboy needs medical attention." Starfire handed Beastboy off to Cyborg, "Friends, I will do the calming down of Robin," she said, gently drifting off in flight when the three didn't complain. They would fight Slade another day. The three of them shrugged, Raven wrapping them in her magic and teleporting them back to the tower. Beastboy wobbled again, falling into Raven with a groan.

Starfire landed, her feet crunching on the dried leaves, "Robin?" she called. She took a few more steps, "Robin, I wish to aid you in the calming down" she said loudly. Her green eyes shone brightly in the near darkness, but not as brightly as the light that suddenly blinded her. Starfire immediately took flight, rubbing at her eyes in discomfort. "Halt! Under order of Komand'r you, Princess Koriand'r, are coming with us!" a harsh guttural voice sounded. Starfire immediately let her eyes glow bright to hide her fear, readying herself for battle as the spiky, lizard-like creatures stepped from the shadows. "If my sister wishes to capture me then-" she broke off with a gasp. All fight left her as her eyes landed on one Gordanian in particular who had an unconscious Robin over his shoulder. "Come with us, and we will cause him no harm" he said, patting Robin on the back. Starfire lowered to the ground, letting her eyes dim, "To se neće tolerirati"

The Gordanians laughed, taking her communicator from her hip and securing her hands. "If you use your eye beams on us, we'll cut them out," they promised severely.

* * *

"Man, where are they?" Cyborg said worriedly. Beastboy had an icepack on his forehead, "who knows, Robin is probably all sulky and moody going, ' _I'm a lone wolf, and I have to be dramatic because I'm the boy wonder'_ and Starfire is probably all ' _Friend robin, please do not be 'the angry' with Beastboy'  
'you wouldn't get it Starfire, I have issues'"_

Cyborg threw a pillow at him, shutting up his sappy soap opera reenactment. "They're probably heading back; let's give it a little bit." He said, plopping down on the couch and turning the T.V on. Raven was in her room meditating when she felt a disturbance. She focused her astral being on the disturbance and found herself flying to the woods they had just left in her astral projection. Her raven-self cawed as she felt rather than saw the stress of an individual there. She tapped into the being and zapped back into herself as she recognized Starfire. She unfolded her legs and quickly melded into the living room, giving Cyborg a scare. "Damn Raven, if my heart was still human I would've had a heart attack!"

"Starfire is in trouble."

The three titans scoured the woods, following Beastboy as he shifted into a bloodhound to follow their scent. He barked, running to a particular tree and nosing at something with a whine. Cyborg picked it up with a groan, "its Starfire's communicator"

"If this is her communicator, then where's Starfire?"

 **(** **Incredibly short chapter, i promise they'll get longer!, gotta set up the drama and plot)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is where it starts to get darker, yee have been warned.**

"Robin? Oh Robin, please do get up!" Starfire said desperately, shaking his shoulder gently. Robin groaned, lifting himself onto his elbow and rubbing the back of his head. He had gone to clear his head and then something had attacked him. He hadn't been able to fight back; they were too strong. One had snuck up behind him and knocked him out. "Robin!" Starfire said joyously. Robin opened his eyes, expecting the harsh lights of the titan's medical room, but was surprised when the soft green glow from Starfire's hands was the only light available.

"Star?" he asked groggily. She lowered her head, "I am sorry friend Robin, I did not know they would find me." That got his attention. He sat up fully, working through the pain. "What do you mean 'you didn't think they would find you'?" the door slid open and the creatures from before stood menacingly before them. Robin jumped to his feet, "What do you want with us?" he asked. A familiar woman's laughter made Robin grit his teeth. Blackfire pushed the hulking Gordanian out of her way, "hello sister, and Robin what a surprise!" she said, faking a sugary sweet voice. "Let us go," he growled. Blackfire chuckled, "and what would I tell Trogaar?" she asked. Starfire gasped, "Trogaar?" she repeated. Blackfire grinned menacingly, "That's right; your old master is just _dying_ to see you," she crooned, "Ti si večeras zabava." Starfire covered her mouth and Robin took a fighting stance, "he's not going to see her at all, you're going to let us off this ship or we'll fight our way out!" he challenged. Who knows what she had said, but it had made Star upset and that was enough for him. Blackfire just laughed, shutting the door. He could hear her footsteps and mocking laughter down the hall.

"Oh Robin, it is worse than I thought, I am sorry" she whimpered. Robin knelt next to her, "hey, it's okay, we'll get out of this, I won't let that Trojan guy near you." He said, attempting to make a joke of his name, but then realizing she probably didn't understand. "I'll make sure you're not hurt," he said, trying again. She sniffled, looking up at him, "I fear it is not I who you should be worried for," she said sullenly. Robin reached out to touch her when his communicator went off. He flipped it open, the worry filled green face of Beastboy filling the small screen.

"Robin? Where are you man? We need your help, we can't find Starfire! She went after you when Slade escaped, and now she's gone!" Beastboy exclaimed. Robin nodded, "She's with me, we've been taken hostage by the Gordanians, but I don't know where we are-" Starfire held out her hand for his communicator. He raised a brow but handed it over.

"Friends, I am unharmed for the time being. It is true, we are on a Gordanian ship, but it is to the Citadel we head, my sister is in the cahoots with Trogaar and wishes to bring great harm onto us," She rattled off matter of factly. Cyborg took the communicator from Beastboy and Raven floated in the background, "Woah there Star, that's some heavy shit, any idea where you are right now?"

She shook her head, "I do not, but friends please hurry in the rescuing, Robin will not survive the Citadel" Robin took his communicator back, "I'll be fine, I'm not hurt, Call Batman if you need help, tell him he's a dick if he doesn't cooperate." He heard footsteps and hastily made a goodbye, stowing the communicator in his utility belt just before the door slid open. Blackfire smirked in the doorway before tossing in two pieces of metal. Starfire picked one up, shrieking as it snaked up her arm and around her neck. Robin pulled at it, afraid it would choke her when the other piece of metal made contact with his boot. It encircled his leg and slithered up his body, wrapping around his throat as well. It rested heavily on his chest, but it wasn't choking him. Blackfire chuckled, "New and improved collars sister, Just watch" she purred, pulling out a controller and hitting a button. Instantly Robin crumpled, back arching up off the ground in pain.

"Stop it!" Starfire pleaded desperately. She brought Robin to her, cradling him in her arms as he thrashed. "Sister, please!" she wailed. Blackfire rolled her eyes, hitting the button. Robin slumped further into Starfire's arms, breathing heavily. "Robin, are you okay?" Star asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes worriedly. Robin shakily sat up, nodding. He turned to growl at Blackfire but she was already gone. He touched the collar around his neck, "I think she just gave us obedience collars," he said with dread.

* * *

"Oh, just call Batman, not like he's a super-mega-awesome crime fighting ninja!" Beastboy said excitedly, doing a series of flips and fake kicks to supplement his words. Raven was pacing aggregately, waiting for Cyborg to connect to Batman.

"Come on…" Cyborg urged, staring intently at the phone. His hands clenched and unclenched, His friends were like his family. In some ways they were the only family he had left, and to see and know they were going to be hurt was killing him. "What?" a gruff voice sounded. Beastboy squeaked, turning into a mouse as the video part of the call kicked in and Batman showed up on the screen.

"We need your help," Raven said, gliding over to face the screen. Batman gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Alfred, his butler, before answering. "You're the teen titans, you should be more than capable to handle whatever is in Jump City," He said, taking a sip of his drink. Raven gripped the edge of the console but Cyborg put a steady hand on her shoulder. "Robin said to tell you you're a dick if you don't help."

The coffee cup fell from his grasp, the sound of broken glass letting the titans know it had broken. With a whirl of black he was gone, the mighty roar of an engine dying as a car sped away. Alfred cleared his throat, "He'll be there shortly" he said sweetly, waving as he ended the call.

Beastboy shifted back into human form, "what the hell was that, was that a secret spy catch phrase?" he asked, getting more and more excited as he thought about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: how are you liking it so far? Let me know in a review!**

Robin pulled on his collar as Starfire paced. His fingers found purchase with the smooth metal and he grunted with the effort. Starfire jerked at his voice, shrieking as she saw what he was doing. She flew over to him and gripped his wrists tightly, bringing them away from his collar. "Robin, no!" She said loudly. Robin stopped fighting her, "Star, what's wrong?" he asked, her big green eyes wide in fear.

"Those collars have knives in them!"

Robin groaned, "Let me guess, they only deploy if I mess with it?" She nodded. "Robin, I am sorry for-"

"Star for the last time, this is not your fault."

She drifted away from him, "You don't know how wrong you are," She said quietly. Robin followed her, touching her shoulder, "Star, talk to me" he pleaded. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You know this is not the first time I have been to the Citadel" she began. Robin nodded and she took a breath, "I was not meant to escape, I was a part of the surrender conditions so the Citadel did not destroy my home world," She said. "Komand'r had sold my world out to the Citadel out of bitterness to me and our people"

"Why would she do something like that?" Robin asked. The door slid open, revealing a fuming Blackfire, "I didn't have a choice," she hissed. Starfire rose, "Lies! You had all of the choice!"

"You would have done the same thing little sister, when your whole planet turns against you because of a disease you didn't ask for" she glanced sullenly down at herself and Robin noticed just how pale she was in comparison. Now that he thought about it, when they had visited Tamaran, he hadn't seen a single other being who had pale skin, purple eyes, or black hair. "You sold the citadel our defense mechanisms because you believed our people hated you, but it was not true!" Starfire roared. Blackfire hit her button, causing Starfire to collapse, screaming as the pain radiated from the collar to her toes. Robin scooped her up, "Enough!" he yelled. Blackfire narrowed her eyes, "You're right, I have had enough of my sister ruining my life with her existence." She hit the button again and Starfire groaned weakly.

"You tried to kill me on Okaara, tried to have me framed for a theft you committed, and had me take your place as a prisoner of war!" Starfire accused. Blackfire shrugged, "and yet here we are, both alive and healthy" she spat. The ship lurched and Blackfire grinned, "Looks like we're here" She said happily. The door slid closed as Blackfire raced off. Robin helped Starfire sit up, letting her lean against his chest. "I didn't know you were a prisoner of war Star," he said quietly. She shrugged noncommittedly, "it is not important now; I am to be one once again." Robin gripped her shoulders tightly, "It's going to be okay, no one is going to hurt you," he promised. She shrugged his hands off her, "You do not understand Robin, I was not released from here, I escaped, and when I did I-" she was cut off by a panel in the floor opening and a platform raising. The room lurched, almost as if they were moving and then the walls fell. They fell outward like a crate, but when they did Robin felt his stomach drop. They were in a stadium-like structure that was filled to the brim with Gordanians. On a pedestal not too far away Blackfire rested near an especially ugly Gordanian, his helm resting on his knees so he could better see Robin and Star. Blackfire waved merrily and Starfire at once started to fly after her, but was impeded by Trogaar pressing her collar's button. She fell back to the ground, writhing in pain. He hit the button again, "Welcome back Princess Koriand'r" he hissed, tongue snaking out. Starfire struggled to her feet, but he hit the button again, bringing her back to her knees. Robin knelt by her, "Stop! Please!" he begged, hating the way her entire body was trying to curl in on itself. Blackfire whispered something to Trogaar who chuckled, hitting the button to stop the jolts. Starfire fell limp into Robin, breathing heavily. "Last time we spoke princess, you were with your master, I believe he was excited to see how your transformation was coming along," he said. Blackfire giggled, leaning to tell him something else. Trogaar raised a ridged brow, "was he now?" he grinned, teeth razor sharp, "Your sister says he was teaching you the ways of our mature slaves, but you refused" he tssked, "You could have just said no, you didn't have to kill him" he said, almost as if he was offended. Robin looked down at Starfire, "you killed someone?" her eyes glowed, "Yes, I did indeed, but only because he was not the first to show me your slave's ways, nor was it the first day that someone had tried!" she yelled, standing. Blackfire tssked, "Oh now you're being dramatic Kory, he was good to you"

"Good to me?" Starfire shrieked, "You are as heartless as you are manipulative!" she accused. Blackfire reached over and slammed her hand down on the button, causing Starfire to convulse, a cry of pain filling the room. Robin growled, "Stop it!" he demanded. Trogaar sighed, moving Blackfire's hand away and pressing the button. "It seems I have some conversing to do, don't go anywhere" He sneered, turning to Blackfire. Robin helped Starfire sit up, "Starfire what the hell is happening?"

She coughed, "I am sorry I did not tell you of my past," She said hoarsely. He shook his head, "I don't care, you're the sweetest woman I know, if you felt you had to kill someone well then, I support you," he said forcefully. She smiled weakly, "When I was here as a part of the treaty it was discovered that Blackfire was the one behind the attack so my people cast her out, but the treaty was already drafted, I could not return home" she said, tears brimming. She continued on, "when Komand'r came here for sanctuary, she became my master, and for 6 years she tortured me for her exile" she said, fists clenching. Robin glanced to Trogaar talking to Blackfire, that same shit-eating grin on her face. Did she have any other look? He turned back to Star, "So if your master was Blackfire, how did you get a different one?" he asked. She shuddered, "every year I was claimed by her, but one year Unagroth challenged my sister's claim and beat her, taking me as his own." Robin held her tighter, her head moving closer to rest on his shoulder. She felt warm despite the frigid air of the expansive room.

"He was the one who you killed?" he asked. Starfire whimpered but nodded. "For months he tried every manner of copulation with me, both with himself and any instrument he saw slightly phallic" She whispered, "one day he brought me to his chambers, but I couldn't do it" she said, voice breaking, "It hurt too much, it was too much" she said, tears slipping down her face. Robin wiped her tears away, "Shh, it's okay Starfire, it's okay" Robin felt anger and disgust bubble in his throat. Unable to voice his emotions he simply held her, occasionally stroking her hair. She had had every right to take her chance of freedom.

* * *

"When was your last communication with Robin or Starfire?" Batman had demanded almost immediately upon his arrival. Alfred had showed up soon after and had started a pot of coffee for the team. Cyborg graciously took his cup from Alfred, "Thank you, but the last time we heard from them was a few hours ago, they said they were headed for a place called the citadel" he said. Batman growled, "I know of the place, what else?"

"Starfire said Robin would not survive" Raven said, nursing her own cup. Alfred looked over worriedly, taking the other empty seat at the table. The five were silent momentarily, interrupted by Beastboy, "Why wouldn't he survive?" he asked, practically flying out of his seat at the intake of caffeine. Cyborg took his cup, not even half-empty and moved it out of his reach. Batman had been glaring holes into the table, "the citadel is the home world of a race called the Gordanians, they are a brutish, vile race of aliens that resemble lizards who pride themselves on conquering the worlds around them and taking slaves as part of peace treaty negotiations," he explained. Cyborg felt bile rise in the back of his throat, "But they haven't made a peace treaty with us, why would they take Robin and Starfire?"

"Starfire has" Raven said softly. The table turned to look at her and she pulled her hood tighter, not meaning to attract so much attention, "I'm an empath, I sometimes get bits of your thoughts or dreams" She mumbled. Batman raised a brow, "by snippets, do you mean actual imagery?" he asked. She nodded and he knitted his brows together, thinking about something.

"Starfire was the slave taken as part of the treaty," she continued, "She escaped and now they want her back," she said. Alfred nodded, "I see, I assume Robin simply tried to aid her rescue and was captured as a result, seems typical of his behavior," he said, taking a drink. Batman grunted, "I have to make a call" he said, disappearing with a swish of his cloak. Beastboy nearly melted out of his chair, "Do you think he would let me ride in his bat mobile?" he asked, his eyes shaping into hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm trying to incorporate the history of some of the characters as I go along, should I continue that or is it annoying? There's one line of a different language, but just wanted to remind those who google it to see what it says that it's croatian and I used google translate.  
**

Trogaar clapped his hands, bringing their attention back to him. Starfire sat up on her own, wiping at her tears as she faced him. Blackfire flitted down from her pedestal, floating towards the two titans with a small smile.

"Stand up" She ordered to Robin. Robin tskked, "Why?" before he could get an answer he was roughly grabbed from behind by two large Gordanian soldiers. Starfire shrieked, jumping to help him but Trogaar pressed her button, stopping her short.

"Stop, it's fine, just let them do this!" he asked of Starfire. She nodded and Trogaar ended the pain. The Gordanians dragged Robin to the pedestal that had risen in their previous cell, only now a column was rising from the center. They dragged him to this column, securing his hands above his head. Blackfire chuckled, walking to him with a sway in her hips. Robin bared his teeth in disgust as she touched his jaw. She slid her finger down his chest, grabbing the waistband of his pants and looking inside. Robin's cheek bloomed in color, "Is that really necessary?" he asked. Blackfire chuckled, "they weren't wrong when they said you were the boy wonder" she mused, causing Robin to turn his head away in embarrassment.

"Leave him alone!" Starfire begged. Blackfire purred, "But this is so much fun, I don't get to torture humans often enough." Robin swallowed hard and Starfire's rearranged herself to be kneeling, nose touching the floor. "Sister, I beg you, use me as you will, but leave Robin alone." A triumphant grin spread across Blackfire's lips and she went back to Starfire, grabbing her by her collar, "in that case sister dear, let's see how much you remember of your training," She said in a sickeningly cheerful voice. Robin struggled against his restraints as Blackfire gripped Starfire by her hair, yanking her to her feet. Star's teeth bared in pain, but she took it without complaint.

"What was the first rule you learned?" Blackfire asked. Starfire grimaced, "That I am worthless, to be used by whomever, wherever, and whenever my master decrees" She whispered. Her words made Robin want to scream and yell at how barbaric this was, but a cattle prod to his side made him hold his tongue. Blackfire slapped her across the face and Starfire fell, but instead of fighting back, she simply stood with her head bowed, "Thank you." Blackfire grinned, "So you do remember something, all this time has passed, I would've thought you'd have gone soft on me."

"It is hard to forget what you put me through," she hissed. Blackfire's eyes narrowed and again she struck Starfire down. Starfire did as before, her cheek turning a shade of red similar to her hair.

"I don't remember saying you could speak" Blackfire snarled, "Tell me rule number two."

"We are to be treated and punished as our master sees fit," she recited, her hands clenching into fists. Blackfire's anger dissipated momentarily, "since you gave me backtalk I believe some punishment is in order," She mused. Trogaar held up the remote control and Blackfire waved him off, circling around Star like a predator looking for the best way to devour her prey. She glanced over at Robin and winked, to which Robin glared. He was struck with the cattle prod again, apparently even staring at her the wrong way enough to be zapped. He looked around the room, trying to count the Gordanians present. Even if he were free from this damned pillar, he wouldn't be able to best them all. Even the teen titans would have difficulty. "Take your clothes off"" Blackfire said, "I don't think disobedient slaves deserve them," she drawled. Robin's heart sped up, he knew he shouldn't be excited by the thought of Starfire naked, but he was a warm-blooded male. Starfire glanced back at Robin and Blackfire gripped her chin, turning her back to her, "He is not your concern sister, I gave you an order" She growled. Starfire nodded mutely, reaching up and undoing her wrist guards. They fell to the ground with a heavy thud, reminding Robin just how heavy her armor was. She looked fragile and breakable, but she was an alien princess with at least 10 times the strength as a human. Not to mention the starbolts from her eyes and her hands made her a deadly warrior, which was expected of her people. She slid her boots off, along with her armband. Hesitating slightly she reached and undid the zipper of her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. She covered her chest and Blackfire growled, "If you're so adamant on disobeying me sister, perhaps I should start with Robin?" Starfire gasped, undoing her skirt's belt and shimmying it down her hips. Robin turned his head away, trying to ignore the fact that his best friend was stripping in front of him. In any other scenario, he would have no trouble finding this arousing, but seeing as this situation was a little inappropriate, Robin attempted to keep himself under control. Starfire shivered slightly and Blackfire spun her around to face Robin, A gordanian forcing his head to look at her. Starfire blushed, shivering again. Robin swallowed hard, this was his friend, and friends don't think of other friends this way. His mouth had gone dry, and he couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was. He felt hot under his collar as he took her in. Her ample breasts, smooth expanse of her toned stomach, shapely hips. He successfully wrought his face away from her, cheeks burning. Blackfire attempted to push Starfire towards Robin but she resisted, "You said you would leave him alone!" Starfire cried. Blackfire nodded, "I did indeed, but sister I'm not the one going to hurt him, you are"

"No!" Starfire fought, struggling against her sister. "I will not!" she wailed. She landed a punch on her sister and was immediately restrained by a multitude of gordanian soldiers. Blackfire rolled her shoulder, eyes glowing purple, "Odvedi je daleko" She growled. The soldiers chuckled darkly, dragging her away. They disappeared into an adjoining room, her scream resonating through the stadium as if she was in the room.

"Starfire!"

* * *

"Master batman?" Alfred asked. The dark knight hadn't been seen in some time, but Alfred found him outside his car, pacing. He glanced over at his friend, "I'm waiting for an answer," he explained. Alfred raised a brow, "And from whom are you waiting for this answer?"

"Superman"

Alfred stepped closer and rested his hand on Batman's shoulder, "They will aid you, and you will save him" he soothed. Batman looked into his friend's eyes, "These Gordanians, They're cruel and barbaric. All I can think about is the last time, how I had barely gotten to him in time" He stopped himself, steel eyes clenching tightly. Raven opened the door to the garage, "err, batman?" she asked. Batman straightened immediately, any sign of worry carefully hidden, "What is it, have you gotten any more contact?" he asked. She shifted, "Well, not _exactly_ , it's not something you would be able to hear" she said. He crossed his arms, "I'm not understanding."

Alfred cleared his throat, "I have read many journals and articles about an empath's abilities, healing, transportation, and in some cases, a mental connection to those closest," he said. Raven nodded, "I have a bond with everyone here, they're not blood but they're family" she delved further.

"I'm still not understanding" Batman retorted. Alfred sighed, "Sir, it means that Raven is able to telepathically talk to Robin." Batman's brow raised a fraction of an inch.

"Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos…"

Raven floated peacefully in the middle of the living room. It was taking her longer to contact Robin due to the pressure from those around her, but she tapped at his mind nevertheless.

 _'Raven? Shit, I forgot this was a thing'_

 _'Robin, I can only hold this for so long without melding to your location, are you okay?'_

 _'Yeah, I think, I can't say the same for Starfire though'_ images of Starfire being dragged naked from the room flashed in Raven's head and she felt the agony of his emotions, being unable to help her.

 _'Are you at the citadel?'_

 _'yeah, Blackfire's working for Trogaar, she's torturing Starfire'_ more images of Blackfire having star recite old slave rules made Raven's heart clench. Back at the tower Beastboy felt a protective animal urge come over him, seeing Raven's face contort in discomfort. Was Robin in pain? Starfire?

 _'How's your chances looking?'_

 _'We're in a completely packed stadium of Gordanian soldiers and I'm tied to a post, is batman there?'_

 _'Yeah, he's worried'_

 _'Doubt it'_

 _'I have a thing for emotions, I can tell he is'_

 _'I have to go, they're bringing star back, try to hurry please'_ the image of Starfire flashed into her head and she gasped, snapping out of her trance. Beastboy jumped from the couch, catching her before she landed on her ass. She swallowed hard, gagging at the image. Without thinking, she buried her head into Beastboy's chest, taking a few deep breaths. Beastboy glanced at Cyborg, who looked equally as distressed at Raven's outburst of emotion.

"Is he alright?" Batman asked, barely containing his worry. Raven nodded, "Starfire won't let them touch him" she breathed. Batman relaxed slightly, but Alfred tilted his head.

"If she is not letting them hurt Master Robin, then what is happening to her?" he asked. Raven gagged again, shaking her head. Alfred nodded in understanding, "I'll make some tea," he said quietly.

Batman cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to keep asking you questions, but this is important" he said a fraction less gruff than usual. Raven nodded, sitting up and composing herself. Her voice was thick, "Robin is okay, Starfire is not, they're completely surrounded by Gordanian soldiers, some type of stadium he said, and he's currently being restrained by Blackfire and Trogaar" she said matter-of-factly. Alfred brought a steaming mug of herbal tea and Raven took it, wrapping her hands around it and breathing deeply. She seemed to notice that she was still wrapped in Beastboy's arms, standing abruptly.

"I'll be in my room meditating," she said, melding through the floor. Batman looked minutely surprised, "She can melt through floors," he said quietly. His phone beeped and he stood, answering the call and leaving the room once again. Beastboy stood from the floor, dusting himself off.

"I've never seen her react like that," Beastboy murmured. Cyborg nodded in agreement, "I've also never seen her that eager to be so close to you" he quipped.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

All Robin wanted to do was kill every last person in this room for allowing Starfire to be beaten as such. Was that really all that much to ask? It scared him, how easily he was willing to give up his rule of no killing for her, but as he stared, he found he didn't care. Everything he knew about himself was thrown on its head when he was with her. Blood seeped from a cut on her brow, a bruise already forming around her throat. She limped slightly as she followed the Gordanians out of the room, her lip splitting as she grimaced at a particularly hard jab to her back to keep moving. She dropped to her knees in front of Blackfire, touching her nose to the ground. He couldn't help it.

"Starfire, please do whatever she says, I don't care if you have to hurt me I-Gah!" the damned cattle prod jabbed him in the side. Blackfire chuckled, "You see sister dear, even Robin knows your struggle is futile, one way or another I will get you to do what I demand." Starfire whimpered and Robin gritted his teeth, another jab from the cattle prod was worth it, "I'll be okay, I can't see you hurt like this when I know you'll be okay if you just hurt me" he spoke quickly, dodging the prod only to have Trogaar press his remote. Robin's body tensed as the shocks went through him. His body was alight with the electricity coursing through his veins, just when he thought he would pass out it stopped. He slumped forward, hanging heavily from his chains.

"Okay" Starfire whispered. Blackfire got a malicious look in her eyes as she dragged her sister towards him. Blackfire left her kneeling in front of him to drift back to Trogaar. She began giggling with him, her hand stroking his bicep as if she was flirting. If she wanted something, Robin had no doubt she would flirt with him to achieve it.

"Psst" He hissed to Starfire. Her body jerked, but she kept her eyes downcast.

"Starfire, no matter what happens here, we're still friends," he whispered. She glanced up at that, surprise in her eyes.

"Even after all-"

He cut her off with a nod, "No matter what, so please, just do what she says," he begged. Her cheeks flushed, "But what if-"

"Please"

She nodded, returning to her kneeling position as Blackfire floated back.

"Since you're human, I have to be gentle with you" She scoffed, cupping Robin's face. He thought about kicking her, but he glanced back at Starfire and her blank face. Blood had started to leave a small pool around her knees, if the cut didn't stop bleeding soon they would have more than the Citadel to worry about.

"Do whatever you want to me" he said, steeling himself for pain. Blackfire leaned close, surprising him when she pressed her lips to his. She didn't linger long, pulling back with a smirk.

"What if I wanted to do that?"

He swallowed hard, was she serious?

"I'd say go ahead, just leave Starfire alone"

She mock pouted, "But what if I want her to do that to you?" Robin's cheeks flamed and Blackfire cackled, "my god, it's not like you don't want it! How long has it been that you two have been pussy footing around one another?" she asked, holding her sides as she laughed. She floated closer to Robin, "Don't you ever wish you could just fuck her?" she whispered in his ear. Robin coughed, her words surprising him with how severely blunt they were, "She's my friend" He choked out. He couldn't imagine doing that with Starfire. Well, he _could_ imagine it, but to actually act out those fantasies was a different story. He didn't want her forced or to have an audience. Blackfire gripped his chin, "Robin, you mistake me for someone who cares," she chided him lightly. She turned from him and grabbed Starfire, "Strip him". Starfire hesitated momentarily before trying to find some sort of clasp or zipper on his boot. Robin tilted his foot, showing her where they were and she slid them off. She stood, cheeks a light pink. He desperately wanted to hold her, to stroke her flushed cheek and protect her from this; He wanted to bandage her up, because she was looking oddly pale from blood loss. However, all thoughts of worry and wishing were zapped from his mind when she fumbled with his utility belt. He leaned his head back against the pillar, taking deep breaths. It was just a belt, it was just clothes. He futilely fought his physical excitement, but when The belt fell to the ground Robin's skin felt charged. Her fingers, on her quest to find the button of his pants, dipped under the waistband and Robin gasped, blushing profusely at his reaction. She gently wiggled the spandex down, frowning at the fabric's resistance. Before Robin could warn her why she needed to pull the fabric out slightly instead of straight down, She tugged harder on the fabric and he sprung loose, his dick bopping her on the nose.

If a hole could open up and swallow him into the earth it still wouldn't be enough to erase the embarrassment consuming him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

 _ **sorry the last chapter was so short! forgive me? i offer good smut as a peace offering!**_

"Rae?" Beastboy asked from outside her door.

"Go away" she snapped. He swallowed hard; about to leave her alone, but the feeling of her shuddering in his arms made his animal instincts kick into over drive. Protecting your herd was common in gorillas, protecting loved ones in general was seen in elephants. He took a deep breath, he couldn't leave her by herself, but maybe he should approach her a different way. He shifted into a snake and slithered under the door. Raven was sitting in her windowsill, staring at her mug of now-cold tea like it held the answers to the universe. His tongue flicked out, sensing the emotions in the air. Despair and helplessness nearly overwhelmed his senses and he changed into a small cat. Padding quietly over to her Beastboy laid on her feet. Raven jerked at the touch, but he took it as a good sign that he wasn't kicked across the room or yelled at. He curled up; resting his head on his paws and started to doze off, a soft purring emanating from him during this catnap. Raven set her mug down and gently picked him up, cradling him in her lap. Beastboy didn't make any sudden movements, afraid it would snap her out of this spell. He felt a wet drop hit his back, was the window open? He sneakily peered one eye open at Raven and felt his instincts surge to new heights. Raven wasn't the one for tears, in fact, the only time he had seen her cry was when the team had helped defeat her demon father, and no that wasn't speaking figuratively. As an empath, she had to control her emotions, keep them under lock and key so they couldn't control her powers. He had seen her powers being controlled by anger and had personally been inside her mind, accompanied by Cyborg, and saw just how strong her emotions were. Beastboy changed back into his human self, wrapping her in his arms. At first Beastboy thought she would zap out of the room, but she buried deeper into his embrace.

"I can't get that image out of my head," She whispered, covering her face. Beastboy tightened his hold, as much as he was curious, it probably wasn't the best time to ask, "Shhh, Rob and Star will be fine, they're too stubborn for anything else" he soothed. She nodded, "thank you."

Was that his cue to leave? He slowly started to pull away from her but she gripped his tunic tight.

"I'm sorry, but can you stay with me?"

"Sure thing, Rae"

* * *

"Open your mouth, sister," Blackfire said sweetly. Starfire whimpered but obeyed, tears springing to her eyes as Blackfire maneuvered her head. Her mouth was warm, her tongue applying a perfect pressure to his dick. Try as he might, there was no stopping himself from getting an erection. He dug his nails into his palms, teeth gnawing his lips as he fought to keep quiet. Blackfire smoothed her sister's hair as if she was petting an obedient pet as she looked back to Robin. She kissed him again, making an obnoxious moan that sent a jolt of pleasure to his gut. Blackfire was a twisted human being. She actually wasn't even human, but she was crazy. Maybe not in the violent, chaos for the sake of chaos way that the joker was, but forcing your sister to engage in sexual conduct by siding with the galaxies most vile creatures was most certainly up there. Blackfire place Starfire's hand around the base of his dick, curling her fingers around tightly. Robin hissed in pleasure, nearly failing in his attempt to stay silent. Blackfire tskked, looking to Trogaar. He pressed the remote and Robin cried out instantly, his knees tucking in to curl around the pain.

"Blackfire, please!" Starfire cried. The shocks seemed to be getting stronger every time Trogaar pushed his remote, his vision spotting after only a few moment. Blackfire knelt to Starfire's level, talking to her. The pain had made it impossible to hear anything past the blood pounding in his ears as his body was being driven to madness. The pain stopped.

"Okay, okay… okay" Starfire said, repeating herself several times. Robin struggled to catch his breath, but gasped as star gripped his dick once more. He was still shaking off the aftershocks of the collar there was no way he would be able to stay silent. He was proven right as she took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Pleasure burst in his gut, sparks seeming to explode in his mind. Too much stimulation, he was already getting hard. Where she learned the tricks she was performing he didn't want to think about, not that he had the mental capability to do so at the moment anyways. All he could do was hang there from his chains, moaning like a cat in heat. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off. Starfire bobbed her head, twisting her hand as she did. Robin grunted, hips flexing forward of his own volition. She retreated until the head of his cock rested at her lips. She glanced up at him and Robin swore he would never see anything sexier. With her lips wrapped around him and her cheeks slightly hollowed out as such he moaned just at the sight. A blush spread over her cheeks, her tongue flicking up the underside of his length. He groaned as she took his whole length in, fighting against his restraints. He bit into his lip as her hands massaged his thighs, head still bobbing. He self-consciously glanced around; the Gordanians were practically salivating at their entertainment. Starfire's hands slid further up, cupping his balls. Robin keened into her touch, her warm fingers cradling them gently. She squeezed gently and he jerked in pleasure, his pleasure starting to coil into a ball of pleasure.

"Star- oh god, I-I- fuck I'm gunna cum!" he gasped, trying to angle his hips away from her. Blackfire gripped her sister's hair, yanking her away as Blackfire started to furiously pump his leaking cock. If he hadn't been so close Robin would have fought it, but as it was Robin leaned his head back against the pillar, the tight coil of pleasure exploding with a yell. He grunted as his hips jerked, the waves of pleasure washing over him from head to toe. Blackfire chuckled, continuing her ministrations. The pleasure that had been dying down spiked again and Robin hissed, too much.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, clenching his eyes shut. He tried to move away, "Please, oh god- ah!" he cried out. He was too sensitive; his skin was a live wire. Blackfire cocked her head, "I thought this was pleasurable?" she asked, slowing her hand down slightly. Robin clenched his jaw, "Please- I c-can't, not so soon after!" he begged, his dick already throbbing. Blackfire took a second to think, still jerking him off. Robin bit into his lip, his body shuddering violently, "Please, just an hour" he breathed.

"Fine" she sighed, letting his dick go. He hung heavily from his chains, the cold pillar making him shiver more as it touched his bare back. Blackfire saw this and rolled her eyes, floating up and undoing his cuffs. He fell harshly to his knees, "Thank you" He said gratefully. Blackfire tskked distastefully, standing some feet away as she let the walls of their previous prison go up. The room sealed shut and solitary light flickered on. Robin glanced up, finding star looking down in front of him. He cleared his throat,

"Star?" he asked gently. She raised her head and Robin's eyes widened. He hadn't been able to angle himself away enough. He quickly scrambled for a piece of their clothing, wiping at her face. When he had cum most of it had ended up on her, much to his dismay. She sighed into his touch, leaning closer. Robin glanced around, finding his cape and draping it around her shoulders. She moved closer to him, laying against his chest.

"Robin?"

He swallowed, "Yeah?"

"We're still friends?" she asked.

"No matter what"

Moments before (hehehe)

"Beastboy?" Cyborg called, pounding on his door. Batman and Alfred were in the garage talking so he couldn't tinker on his car, Robin was gone so he didn't want to train, and Starfire was gone so he didn't have to monitor the kitchen… Raven and Cyborg never really hung out save a few times they had been in the living room at the same time. He did always make sure to plug in headphones so he didn't disturb her when that happened, but all in all Cyborg couldn't help but feel a bit bored and lonely. His friends, his family really, was hurting and he couldn't help them. An electronic screech sounded throughout the tower, Cyborg falling to one knee in agony. It seemed to fill his head, pressing against his skull and squeezing his brain until he couldn't function. Was it his battery? His power cell? An attack? He couldn't think, both hands clasping his head with a shout of pain. Then it was gone. Cyborg breathed heavily, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place. From down the hall the door to Raven's room opened and Beastboy ran out, only to be dragged back in by an inky tendril. Beastboy caught sight of Cyborg, "Cy, you gotta help! Raven's lost her mind!" he cried. Cyborg dizzily started to stand, but his monitor blinked red, saying something about an error. His lights dimmed, flickered, and then went out as he fell to the ground.

' _Rebooting from last backup, please standby as we fix this error'_ the mechanical voice said from his screen. He wasn't able to help Beastboy who had since been dragged back in to Raven's room.

Raven was losing it, they had just been sitting there, her head nestled on his shoulder as he bored her with movie facts. Something must have set her off, and with her body being so susceptible after her stint with Robin, it could have been anything. Whatever it was however, it made her lose her mind. She had gasped, sitting up straight. Beastboy, who had at the time been dozing blearily looked at her, "Rae, you alright?"

She didn't answer, but a shiver ran through her and she let out a small whine. He sat up, "Raven, you okay?"

"I'm so warm," she whispered.

"Why don't you take off your cloak?" he offered, yawning. She shivered again, more violently this time.

"Will you do it?" she asked. Beastboy touched her shoulder, yanking his hand back in shock.

"Holy shit you're burning up!" he exclaimed. He moved so he was in front of her, immediately unclasping her cloak and throwing it off her. She sighed loudly, her eyes closing in relief. He felt her forehead, "Raven, we need to get you to Cyborg, you're crazy hot," he said worriedly. Her lips turned into a smirk, "I'm only hot because you're turning me on," she said in a sultry voice. It took him a second to understand, but when he did, he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"You're definitely feeling sick," he said, moving to help her up. If she wouldn't go herself, he would take her to Cyborg. She grasped his tunic tightly, her lust-filled eyes boring into his. She yanked him down to her, kissing him passionately. Beastboy almost sank into it, but he jumped away. "Raven, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know you wouldn't normally do that so let's get you to Cy okay?" he asked. She stood, walking towards him. He backed up, yelping when he felt the edge of her mattress behind his knees. She grinned at his helplessness, reaching up and undoing her leotard. It fell around her ankles where she stepped out of it. His eyes widened, her pale body contrasting beautifully with the rich purple of her bra and underwear. She pressed herself against him, slinking her arms around his neck and kissing him. Beastboy involuntarily moaned, but he started to push at her shoulders.

"Raven, snap out of it!" he said, literally snapping in front of her face. She grasped his hand, splaying his fingers out and taking one into her mouth as she stared at him. That animalistic side of him wanted to desperately take over, to cave into her sudden mood change, but this was Raven. His teammate, his friend. He shifted into a hamster, falling on her bed and scurrying away. He shifted back to human form, opening the door and making it two steps before black tendrils of Raven's magic snaked out and wrapped around his ankles. He spotted Cyborg down the hall, but he looked like he had on his 21st birthday, disorientated and confused.

"Cy! You gotta help, Raven is losing it!" he yelled. Cyborg took a step towards him, but fell in the motion, his lights on his body turning from blue to red, a light they had all seen when he suddenly rebooted. Raven dragged him back to the bed, her lips in full pout. She flattened him on the bed, straddling him. He groaned, pushing at her hips so he could move. "Raven, you gotta stop this," he breathed, her intoxicating smell starting to affect him. Her hormones gave off a sweet scent, but they sent his out of control. Her hands slid down his chest where she grabbed him by the junk, kissing him again. He rocked against her hand, but still he pushed at her hips. It felt like a losing battle. "Raven!" he cried out, he wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. He didn't want to do anything like this when he didn't know what was wrong with her. She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening as she seemed to snap out of it.

"What…?" she trailed off, glancing down at herself and at Beastboy who was practically panting. She let go of his dick, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. She floated off him, quickly grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around herself. Beastboy took deep breaths, calming himself down. Her smell was still in the air, lingering in his nose.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Beastboy sat up, watching as she shimmied back into her leotard and pulled her cloak on correctly, clasping it tightly. Beastboy stood from her bed, which was surprisingly fluffy, "what was that?" he asked. She floated further away from him, "Nothing, I'm sorry," she snapped. Beastboy crossed his arms, "Nothing? Raven you just tried to jump my bones, don't tell me that was nothing" he accused. She hunched her shoulders, "I really am sorry," she said quietly. He uncrossed his arms, touching her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"I'm not mad, I just want to know what happened, you usually have a good control over your emotions," he said. She nodded, "Usually, but when I meld my mind to someone, for a time being I feel what they feel," she whispered. Beastboy raised a brow, "the last person you melded with was Robin though," he said in confusion. Raven ducked her head, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

The walls started to lower, rousing Robin from his sleep. He swallowed hard, his senses quickly kicking back onto high alert. Blackfire waved cheerily, "Did you guys have a good rest?" she asked like some hotel greeter. Starfire let Robin's cloak fall from her shoulders, standing tall, "if you meant sleep, than no, we did not" Starfire snapped. Blackfire's eyes glowed purple and she walked over to her, "You should be more grateful," she growled. Starfire raised a single brow, "Grateful?" Blackfire go in her face, "You should be grateful I don't kill you and all of your little friends," she hissed. Starfire didn't flinch but watched warily as her sister circled her. She stumbled forward when Blackfire slapped her ass. Blackfire cocked her head, holding Starfire steady and spanking her again, chuckling at the slight jiggle.

"Robin come over here and see this," Blackfire said with a smile. Robin shook his head, "I'm okay, thank you." Her lips pursed, "I said it nicely, but I'm ordering you." Robin stood from where he had fallen asleep, stiffly walking toward them. Blackfire gripped his wrist and maneuvered his hand so he smacked Starfire's ass lightly. Blackfire chuckled again, smiling at him, "Isn't that funny?" he nodded dully, attempting to move away but she tightened her grip on his wrist.

"Do it again."

He swallowed hard, lightly hitting Starfire again.

"Harder"

Robin swallowed hard, "I can't." Blackfire raised a brow, "For someone who adamantly asked star to 'do what she says' so she wasn't hurt you're not following your own advice" she said, mocking him. Trogaar pressed Starfire's button and she fell to her knees with a scream. Blackfire grabbed him by the throat when he went to help her, pressing just hard enough to limit his air supply. Star kept screaming.

"Please" he wheezed. Blackfire shook her head; "I wanted you to spank her, but since you're not willing this is what I'm doing" she shrugged. Robin clenched his eyes, Starfire screams were making him panic. He just wanted to help her, but now to help her he'd have to hurt her.

"I'll do it," Robin said through clenched teeth. Starfire's screams subdued to whimpers and Blackfire dropped him. Blackfire grabbed a fistful of Star's hair and dragged her across Robin's lap with a smile, "is that a good enough position?" she asked.

* * *

Raven fell to her knees, clutching at her chest. Poor Robin. Cyborg had finally reset and helped Beastboy get her to the medical bay, but she still seemed to be connected to Robin. Cyborg helped her up, cradling her in his arms as they brought her to one of the beds. She gripped her cloak tightly around herself, "just knock me out" she whimpered. Beastboy jumped into Raven's lap as a cat and she gripped him close. He nosed against her cheek and felt the wetness there. She was crying, again. They had just gotten her on the bed, Raven still holding Beastboy and Cyborg moving to set up a heart monitor, when Batman whirled in. His lips turned down at the sight, "What happened?" Cyborg punched some numbers into his computer, "Raven's feeling what Robin is, I'm going to put her under" he said over his shoulder. Batman strode into the room, "I can't have you do that, she's a direct link to him and I need that link," He said fiercely. Cyborg paused in his typing, "She's not fit to fight batman," he said warily. He shook his head, "I'm not asking her to fight, I need to be able to talk to him" he said, a tone of urgency in his voice. Dick was the closest thing to family he had, and as much as he 'worked alone' if anything were to happen to him- Batman stomped down on the rising tide of panic.

"I can do it," Raven said from the bed, still clutching Beastboy, her hand frantically petting his head. As much as it usually annoyed him when people petted him, he knew it was helping her. Raven stalled her petting and slid into herself, "Azarath metrion zinthos" she said, her body floating a few inches off the bed. Beastboy settled onto her now crisscrossed lap, staring at her worriedly. He hadn't told Cyborg about what happened in her room, though he figured it best if he didn't. Her body trembled as she sought to contact Robin.

 _'Robin, are you there?'_

 _'Not a good time'_ an image of Starfire over his lap, nails digging into his thighs as he spanked her filled her mind.

 _'I think Batman has a plan'_

 _'you tell him his plan better be in action in the next five minutes or…"_ a snapshot of Blackfire gripping his throat, thumb pressing into his windpipe filled her with the same breathless panic as he was experiencing. "I said spank her not lightly tap her" Blackfire growled.

 _'Raven I-'_

 _'Oh my god'_

 _'Raven it's okay, we're okay'_ "Answer me when I ask you a question" Blackfire snarled. Raven felt the despair crash through Robin as she handed him a small wooden paddle and ripped herself away from his mind _._

Raven fell back to the bed, her hands fumbling for Beastboy. He immediately went to her and her frantic petting resumed. Batman swallowed hard, his outward appearance cool and collected, but she had somehow turned paler and her petting was worrying. He didn't mean to be brash, but he had to know, "How is he?"

"Bad, he's so sad-" she let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. Batman's phone beeped and he pulled it out, "what?"

"Batman"

"Superman" batman said testily. Cyborg and Beastboy turned at that name and batman excused himself from the room.

"We've located the gordanian ship; I assume you'll want to join?"

"I also want to bring along Raven of the Teen Titans"

"Isn't she a little young for you?" superman chuckled. Batman rolled his eyes at the immature joke, "she's an empath and has an active link to Robin, she'll be useful"

"Are you with them right now?"

"Yes, pick me up here"

"Give us an hour, be on the roof, there won't be any time to lose, Robin is strong, but the Gordanians are ruthless" superman said gravely. Batman grimaced, "What do you know of their tortures?"

"It's not a torture you're used to"

"Worse?"

"No-"

"Better?"

"If you would let me get a word in, I would be able to tell you that's its neither worse nor better, just different than what you've trained him for" Superman said exasperatedly. The roar of an engine filled the silence as Batman waited somewhat patiently for Superman to continue. "The Gordanians are brilliant at the art of war, but they're also highly intelligent when it comes to the workings of the body," he said, a few beeps letting Batman know he was in the ship waiting for takeoff.

"Most torturers do, so how is this different?"

"For the most part their slaves are from other planets where their bodies function differently from a human's, and they can take the torture, but a human's body is hilariously weak- don't get angry, just a fact compared to other species" superman said hastily. Batman let it slide, "Alright, so we're weak, what about it?"

"Humans can die from physical exertion Batman, and their favorite err- form of torture is to provide perverse entertainment for their soldiers"

"Entertainment?" Batman asked, a feeling of dread making his tongue feel heavy.

"Don't worry, if we hurry, we should be able to get to him before it goes too far" Superman said, oddly trying to soothe the dark knight. It wasn't so much that batman and superman hated each other, more like they had different methods of dealing with the same thing. Batman grunted a thank you and hung up the phone, walking back into the medical bay. Raven was still crying.

"I need her to come with me to the Gordanian ship" batman said. Beastboy shifted into human form, "Are you out of your mind? She can barely handle being a galaxy away from him and you want to bring her to him?" he asked, anger flushing his cheeks. Cyborg raised a brow, "you know where he is, why do you need her anymore?" he asked. Alfred had since entered the room and was in a chair reading a thickly bound book. He tapped a passage in the book and handed it to Raven, she read it and nodded, "I could do that, but I won't be much fun to work with after I do," she warned. Alfred handed the book to Batman, "since Raven is an empath, her emotions can take physical form in her mindscape, she plans to subdue her compassion so she can function and help you"

* * *

"I don't want to do this anymore," Robin whispered. Starfire's ass had long since been cherry red, violent violets and angry blues covered her backside. Her nails had dug shallow gashes in his thigh as he was forced to continue long passed what her body could take. As if knowing he was thinking about them, she pressed a kiss to his thigh in apology. like she had anything she needed to apologize for. Blackfire, who had been lounging and watching them groaned, "Don't be lame, it was just starting to get good!" she complained. Robin dropped the wooden paddle, "Please" he said thickly. Blackfire scoffed, coming over and gripping his chin, "Are you actually going to cry?" she asked. Robin jerked from her grasp; it would be odd if he didn't feel like crying. He rested his hand on Starfire's leg and she jumped. She was his best friend and not only did she have this horrible history of her sister torturing her, but now history was repeating but instead of her sister, it was him.

"Then I want you to fuck her" she said offhandedly. Robin gritted his teeth, "I can't do that to her, please, I just hurt her," he breathed. Blackfire rolled her eyes and Trogaar lazily pressed the buttons on their collars. Starfire cried out, curling into a ball on his lap. Robin immediately had tunnel vision. His body thrashed, his throat tightening so he wasn't able to scream. Would he even make it long enough for his friends to save him? The pain stopped and Robin groaned, his body felt lifeless. Blackfire grabbed him and smacked both of his cheeks, but Robin was barely able to wince in response. Too much electricity? The world was slowly coming back into focus, the ringing in his ears dying down just enough so he could hear what star and Blackfire were saying.

"Please! Can you not you see you are killing him! These collars are meant for Tamaranians, not humans!" Starfire cried out, begging her sister. Blackfire crossed her arms, "We'll stop shocking him, but you need to start listening to what I tell you to do" she sneered. Starfire flushed and Robin grabbed her hand, "friends no matter what, remember?" he said weakly. Starfire's eyes welled up with tears and she leaned down, kissing him. His body responded eagerly, a low moan in his throat. If he was more aware of his surroundings he might have been embarrassed by this untimely display of affection, but all he cared about was that it wasn't painful. She straddled him, deepening the kiss.

"no matter what?" she asked. Robin nodded, gasping when she slid her hand down and grabbed his dick. His head was still spinning, trying to come back down from the damaging electrical high.

"Star" he moaned as she straddled him. Her lips were soft, causing him to tangle his hands in her long locks, forgetting his surroundings for one blissful moment. He snapped back to reality as he felt her line him up to enter her. He struggled against her hold, "Star, I can't- I don't have any protection, I-" she slid the tip in and he stopped fighting. She was so hot and tight around his member he forgot how to speak. Starfire leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "you said do whatever she said…you will not be able to handle another shock" she whimpered. Robin gritted his teeth and nodded, he knew it was true but he translated her words to 'because you're weak we have to do this, because you're weak I know we won't stand a chance fighting our way out of here'

His baser instincts kicked in as she spread her legs wider, gasping as another inch or so slid in. Robin gripped her hips, hissing at her tightness. She rested her forehead against his, breathing hard, "You are… big." Robin blushed, his dick throbbing at the sexual compliment. She rocked back and forth, attempting to get used to his girth. Blackfire chuckled, "My sister cannot even take a human's dick!" She laughed. Starfire tucked her head down but Robin stopped her, distracting her with another kiss. He parted her pussy lips and found her clit. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he used his thumb to gently knead it. She moaned loudly, "Oh, Robin, oh Robin yes, yes, please do not stop!" she cried out. Robin felt more of him fitting in, her arousal making it easier for him to slide in. She gasped as she sat down fully, his length buried to the hilt inside her. Blackfire floated over to them. In one hand, she held a remote and in the other was a syringe. She tilted Robin's head to the side, exposing his jugular.

"Fight me on this and I'll make sure the next shock kills," she hissed. Robin stayed still, she wasn't specific in who the shock was for and he'd be damned if it was Starfire. She inserted the needle and released the contents. Starfire whimpered, "What did you give him?"

"Special blend of human hormones" she shrugged. Robin bared his teeth, the hormones starting to work their way through his body. His back arched, the pleasure of being seated in Starfire tripling in intensity.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out, gripping her hips tightly. She stroked his face, trying to calm him. He moaned obscenely, fighting against the new desire to fuck the daylights out of her.

"What did you give him?" Starfire asked more adamantly. Blackfire spun the needle around, reading the label, "dopamine, ecstasy, adrenaline, none of that makes sense to me but I like his reaction" she said with a smile, tossing the needle away from her and kneeling by Robin. She reached and tweaked his nipples, making him squirm.

"Shit!" he gasped, hips bucking at the sharp painful pleasure of her pinching and pulling at his skin. Blackfire cleared her throat towards Starfire, "What was the second part I told you to do?"

she didn't even hesitate, bracing herself on Robin's chest and riding him. He bit into his lip hard enough to draw blood, "Star-Starfire, wait!" he gasped. she shook her head, "I cannot" She apologized. Robin groaned, head falling back onto the ground. He couldn't think clearly, his body was fighting his mind, forcing him to focus on the pleasure rather than the situation at hand. His hands tightened on her hips, he was losing this battle to control himself.

"Please" he moaned, what he was begging for he didn't know. He shifted underneath her, thrusting up in time to her coming down. Starfire's head lolled back, so she liked that. He repeated the motion and groaned when her nails dug into his chest, she was coming down faster, bouncing harder. He found her clit again, rubbing furiously at the small bump. Starfire clenched her eyes, nails scratching down his chest. he didn't let up, using his other hand to grab her breast, "You can do it Star, just let go" he whispered. her green eyes opened, looking at him with nothing but trust, but then they shut again as she clenched around him. He bared his teeth, thrusting once more before he followed her. she buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. he was determined not to think about the chances of her getting pregnant from this, he needed to get out of here, then he would focus on that. Starfire shrieked, blackfire having pushed her button. Robin sat up, hugging her tightly so she wouldn't thrash so violently while he was still in her.

"I didn't say you could stop"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: how am I doing? Leave me a review and tell me! :D**

Raven squirmed in her seat, trying to focus on meditating. Robin's emotions kept assaulting her mind and distracting her. Beastboy paced around the room in the form of a tiger, daring anyone to enter the room and disrupt her. Seeing him calmed her and she sank into herself, calling her emotions to her. Sadness and compassion were the first, tackling Raven in a tearful hug. Happiness slowly entered the realm, subdued. Anger yanked the real Raven to her feet, "When are we going to stop giving Blackfire second chances and kill her?" anger growled. Raven didn't answer; she turned back to compassion, who was holding onto sadness like a lifeline.

"I need to work with batman, you'll only cripple me," Raven told her. Compassion nodded and let go of sadness. Raven touched compassion's forehead and the emotion slumped to the ground, out cold. Her actions caused an uproar.

"You can't just not feel compassion Raven, when you bring her back it'll be like a dam bursting!" they cried. Raven shook her head, "I'll deal with that when the time comes, I need to focus," she argued. Anger pushed herself into her face, "silencing your compassion will only make you more like your father, it is the one thing keeping you humane!" she yelled. The other emotions nodded in agreement. She shook her head; "I can't be productive when I'm fighting myself!" she shot back. Anger tskked, "You're not channeling us correctly then, compassion drives you, if you leave here without it, you won't want to help them, because you'll feel nothing for them!" Raven hugged herself and sadness came up to her, laying a soft hand on her arm, "You can't block an emotion just because it's not convenient, you tried to do that with anger in the beginning, remember?" she asked. Fear peeped from behind courage, "You tried that with me too!" she squeaked. Raven sighed, "It's so much pain though, Robin is..." she trailed off as the other emotions nodded, already knowing. She glanced around at her emotions, anger, sadness, courage, fear, happiness… they were of course right. She turned to logic and irrationality, "What do I do?" she asked. Logic pushed up her glasses, "You already know what you need to do, you need to help your friends"

"Or you could stay here with us forever and forget all the pain you're going through!" irrationality said cheerfully. Logic glared at irrationality before turning back to Raven, "You know that's not an option, they're the closest thing to family you've had in your life, you trust them, that's not easy for you" she said calmly. Raven nodded and logic continued, "It's alright to be a little overwhelmed with his pain, it's an extreme situation and I'd be more concerned if you weren't affected by it at all, but shutting off an emotion isn't the way to help them, you need to control it just like you do the rest of your emotions"

Beastboy shifted back to human form, watching as Raven peacefully meditated. They would need to talk about what happened back in her room. What there was to talk about wasn't clear, but he knew talking about it was still necessary. Raven sighed, eyes blinking open. She searched the room for Beastboy and smiled slightly. He stood from his crouch, "Hey Rae, how'd the whole 'subduing your compassion' go?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't do it, I need my compassion," she said shyly.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but can you handle that emotion and still help batman?" he asked. She bit her lip, an unexpected stroke of pleasure going through Beastboy at the sight. He shook the feeling off, not now. Focus on the important thing.

"I think I need you to come with me," she said quietly.

* * *

"Star I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" Robin whispered, disguising their conversation by kissing the shell of her ear. She shivered as his breath hit her neck, "I know, I do not know what to do," she whimpered in response. Robin hiked her leg higher, continuing the same pace of thrusts. Blackfire took another syringe from the guard and tilted his head back, stabbing it into his neck unceremoniously. He gritted his teeth, "Same stuff?" he asked. Blackfire released the contents and kissed his cheek, "it was fun the first time, let's see the second!" she cheered, handing the empty syringe back to the guard. She floated to Trogaar, clapping her hands. Robin's face scrunched in discomfort, the rush of adrenaline and ecstasy making his thrusts falter. Starfire reached up, stroking his cheek in sympathy.

"No matter what" she whispered. Robin ground his teeth, blowing out a breath as pleasure overcame him once more. He moaned, burying his face between her breasts. His hands curled into fists beside her head, "S-star" he stuttered. She linked her ankles behind his back, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. His arms shook, a moan rising from somewhere deep inside as he passionately kissed her back. He steadied himself with one hand on her hip, slowly entering her again. She hissed, once again stretching to accommodate him. He kissed her jaw, traveling down until he captured a nipple in his mouth. Who knew if he could get her off another time, they had already gone two rounds. He didn't even know if he had any cum left to release. Star moaned at the stimulation, her back arching so more of her breast was available for him to suck on. His hand left her hip to play with her other breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers until it became erect.

"This position is boring, change it" Blackfire ordered from Trogaar's lap. He was stroking her hair absentmindedly. Star unlinked her ankles, "Robin I…" she said uncertainly. She didn't know any other positions. Robin, pleasure making his mind foggy, nodded knowingly. He pulled out of her and helped her flip over onto her stomach. He brought her up onto her knees, kissing her rear softly. The bruises looked just as horrible as before. Star wiggled so her legs were between his and steadied herself as he pushed in. She gasped at the new sensation, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. Robin moaned, looking down to see his length disappear inside her. He gritted his teeth, that ball of pleasure already coiling.

"Shit star, I'm not going to last long" He whispered as he kissed her spine. He continued the same pace of thrusts, but he was already faltering. The muscles in his thighs protested at the movement, but his blood practically sang with pleasure.

 _'Raven?'_ he called out with his mind. He felt her surprise through his mind's eye.

 _'I'm here'_

He thrusted a smidgen harder into Starfire, hearing Blackfire yawn loudly. He could feel Raven's discomfort at experiencing this so he spoke fast.

 _'I'm not sure how much more we can take'_

 _'Superman is headed to titan tower now, we'll be there soon'_

Robin grimaced, the coil of pleasure tightening, causing him to falter. He was so close.

 _'Raven, it's not looking good, I know it's only sex which is better than pain, but I can't take much more'_

 _'We'll save you, just hold on a little longer'_

 _'I'll try, no promises'_

 _'Just try your best'_

Robin rested his head on star's back, closing his mind off just as he came. He bared his teeth, fingers grasping her sides in a vice like grip. He didn't stop thrusting, he wasn't allowed to. He moaned in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Star" he whispered. She reached behind her, touching his thigh. He couldn't do it. He turned his head to Blackfire, "Please" he whispered. Blackfire turned to Trogaar, raising a brow in question. He leaned to whisper something in her ear that made her face light up. She floated down from his lap, "Stop" she said as she landed next to them. Robin followed instantly, his body screaming in relief. She motioned for him to stand and he wobbled to his feet. Blackfire tilted his chin down to look at her, "Are you a little tired from fucking?" she asked. Robin bit back his emotions, nodding. Blackfire smiled condescendingly, "that's okay, we'll do something else okay?" she asked. Starfire rolled over, sitting up; her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Blackfire snapped and the two guards from before gripped his arms tightly. Fear of being tied back to the pillar for star to give him another blowjob made him struggle slightly. His futile struggles made Blackfire chuckle, "have fun with him," she said to the guards. The guards clicked happily, dragging him to the previous pillar, only now it had lowered to hip height. They bent him over it, fastening his arms and legs to the various hooks. A fear stronger than receiving a blowjob gripped him just as the first guard caressed his backside.

"Ne!" Starfire cried. She launched herself at Robin but Blackfire wrapped her arm around her sister's neck, squeezing painfully tight. Starfire fought still, "Oni će ga ubiti! Sestra, molim Te, smilovati!"

Blackfire chuckled darkly, "Let's see how boy wonder handles this" she sneered. Starfire growled, eyes glowing green, Robin didn't understand a single word she was saying, but he figured it wasn't happy things as her lips were curled back in a ferocious snarl.

"Njihove žene ne mogu ga uzeti, kako vi očekujete da prežive ovo?"

"I don't" Blackfire sneered in answer to what Starfire asked. Pain struck him as he felt an obtrusion to his backside. Oh god. He turned his head into his arm but the other guard gripped his hair, turning him back to face him. He forced his mouth open, shoving his cock in. Robin gagged, sharp barbs that protruded from the guards dick slashing the inside of his mouth. He struggled to breathe as the guard began fucking his mouth, the other one forcing himself into Robin. He clenched his eyes shut, tears and blood mixing on their way down his cheeks.

* * *

Beastboy strapped Raven into the ship as Batman and Superman talked to Cyborg. Raven clenched his hands suddenly, her eyes wide and fearful. He stroked her cheek, "Rae, what's wrong, we're going to be there soon" he soothed, having just heard the status update of Robin and Starfire from her. She shook her head, "We need to leave, now," she said hoarsely. Beastboy swallowed, nodding. He leaned out the door, banging on the ship's hull, "we gotta go, now!" He said loudly. Batman didn't hesitate, running back to the ship and sliding into the passenger seat. Superman flew to his captain's chair. When batman didn't fight over taking control you knew it was serious, but it could also be that Superman's ship was so alien to him he wasn't even going to try. Whatever it was they didn't waste any more time, flipping a bunch of switches and blasting off, barely giving Beastboy enough time to strap himself into the chair next to Raven. She fumbled for his hand, squeezing it tightly and screaming. Batman growled from the front, "I'm going to kill them" he hissed.

"You don't kill" Superman reminded him calmly. Batman glared at him from underneath his cowl, "I've changed my mind" he spat. They broke the atmosphere and Beastboy unbuckled himself as Superman activated the artificial gravity. He put the coordinates of the Gordanian ship into the navigation and spun his chair around, watching as Beastboy pulled Raven into his chest as she curled up with a cry. Batman refused to turn around, fists clenched on top of his thighs.

"What're they doing to him?" he asked. Raven sniffled, "They have boney projections on their penises, did you know that?" she asked weakly before passing out. Beastboy looked like he was going to be sick, even superman felt a tug of sympathy. Beastboy picked her up, "I'm going to lay her down in the back," He said softly.

As the door to the individual quarters slid closed Superman turned to Batman, "Bruce, he'll be fine"

"I know, he's strong, I trained him so I know he's strong, but Clark I…" Batman trailed off, hanging his head. Superman knew not to touch him, they weren't that close, but he would've rested his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's normal for a parent to worry, but you can't let this make you reckless or go against your moral code," he said. Batman nodded, rolling his shoulders back and sitting up straight.

"I don't need you to coddle me," He said gruffly. Superman rolled his eyes, but turned back to the controls, "I just hope Raven is okay after this, empaths are very dangerous"

"She'll be fine" batman said in a clipped voice. Superman raised a brow but didn't comment. Batman was still mulling over the possibility that Raven knew all too much about him and his adoptive son. Empaths could see emotional memories of those they were close to, who knew what she had picked up from Robin.

Beastboy laid Raven down in the small bed, shifting into a cat and curling up at the end of the bed. She stirred awake at the loss of his body heat, "Beastboy?" she called. He padded over to her and she sat up, scratching behind his ears, "Thank you for taking care of me" she said sadly. A shiver came over her body and he shifted back to a human to pull the blanket around her shoulders, "I'm still against bringing you closer to Robin," he said. She nodded, "honestly, I am too, I don't know how I'll be able to control my emotions around him" She worried. Beastboy shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well, I'll be there, if you, you know, need me" he shrugged. Raven smiled, tugging the blanket closed around her body, "will you lay with me?" she asked, a blush rising on her cheeks. He nodded and stepped back to shift but she grabbed his hand, "human form?" she inquired. Beastboy suddenly felt like a prepubescent teen about to be laid for the first time. He stretched out beside her and she curled into him, placing her hand over his heart.

"Your heart is beating fast," She noted. Beastboy shrugged with his free arm, "It beats faster than a human's," He explained. She propped her head up, "it's because of your ability right?" she asked. He scoffed, "Yeah, 'ability'" he grumbled. She moved closer, resting her head on his sternum, "if you don't like this, just tell me," she said quietly. Beastboy coughed, "err, no, I- I like it" he said awkwardly. He stroked her hair, pulling the blanket up to her neck when she shivered. He stared up at the ceiling, the single light dimming as it sensed the occupant's heart rate decreasing. Raven suddenly squirmed against him, whimpering. Beastboy sat up, moving her hair out of her face, "Rae, what's wrong?" he asked. She bared her teeth, grabbing his tunic, "He's trying so hard" she gasped.

"Whose trying?" Beastboy questioned. Raven leaned into his chest, trying to take calming breaths, "Robin!" She cried out. Beastboy hugged her tightly, "It's okay, he's strong, he'll be okay" he reassured her. She shook her head, "he's hurting so bad, trying to focus on any pleasure," she said breathlessly. Beastboy rubbed circles into her back, "if he can send you these painful feelings, can you send him the good feelings?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around her telepathy. She paused, looking up at him, "that's a brilliant idea" she whispered, leaning in for a kiss but stopped, "I suppose it would be nice if I asked you first," She said sheepishly. Beastboy cupped her cheek, "I'd love to-." The ship lurched to a halt and Raven's eyes widened in fear. He stroked her shoulder, "Shh, it's okay, I'm going to see what's wrong" he said. Raven shook her head, her grip on his tunic tightening as her breath became shallower.

"They know we're here," she whispered. As if to solidify her words, the door slid open and batman leaned in, "We're here, and they're not happy, let's go!" he demanded. The two jumped off the bed and followed quickly, Raven gripping Beastboy's hand in fear. They would definitely have to talk about this when it was all said and done.

* * *

"Did you call them?" Blackfire snarled, smacking her down again. Robin fought to get free, pulling at the hooks he was tied to. Every few minutes the guard would let him spit a mouthful of blood out, but then he'd continue. His tongue was in ribbons, the inside of his cheeks shredded. He didn't even want to think about his ass. He heard a commotion from the guards in the stands and Trogaar yelled at them in their home language, sending a group out to see what the problem was. Blackfire held her sister to the ground, hand tightening around her neck, "You did call them" she growled, "You're weak, calling for help" she sneered. Robin's head was spinning; maybe he had lost too much blood. Starfire pushed away from her sister, stumbling backwards, "I am not the weak one," she said severely. Trogaar pressed her collar's button, bringing her back to the ground. She cried out as the shocks intensified, grunting when Blackfire kicked at her. Blackfire yanked her up by her hair, dragging her to Trogaar. He smiled sadistically, immediately unclasping the armor plate covering his dick. The spine riddled prick sprung out and Blackfire pushed Starfire closer. Starfire fought, using her feet to brace against the chair. The doors banged and the guards in him pulled out roughly, making Robin cry out again. He spat a mouthful of blood out, expecting the extremity to be pushed back in, but the guards buckled their armor and ran to the doors. Trogaar did the same as he pushed Blackfire and Star aside, squinting at the door. It banged again but then two beams of red laser cut through, making the guards drop to the ground to avoid being cut down. Robin blinked rapidly, trying to stay conscious. Starfire jumped up, grabbing the remotes from Trogaar's chair and flying up and away from the two. Blackfire met her in the air, "Don't even think about it sister, this is only making it worse on the two of you" she warned. Starfire crushed the remotes in her hand, the collars disengaging and falling to the ground with heavy thuds. Robin took a deep breath not constricted by the collar just as the door feel inward exposing Superman and Batman. Superman wasted no time, picking up the nearest guard and using him like a bowling ball as he threw him to his comrades, successfully knocking quite a few down with him. Batman searched the room, eyes locking on Robin. His lips curled into a snarl, sucker punching the nearest gordanian. Maybe he didn't kill, but they were going to wish he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

 **I'm so happy you guys like/favorite/follow my story *cries* you guys make me want to keep writing! Just wanted to thank you all. Sorry it's been a few days, had some shit go down at my university. Btw, I suck at action scenes. Sorry** **L**

(previously)

Raven and Beastboy struggled to keep up with Batman and Superman as Raven kept staggering under the weight of Robin's emotions. Beastboy waved the two men on when a particularly bad wave had her on her hands and knees. Beastboy scooped her into his arms, "We should get you back to the ship" he soothed. She shook her head violently, "They need me, I-I can heal-" she cut off with a pained groan, holding her stomach and curling up. Beastboy searched the hall they were in and saw a small alcove. He set her down there, tucked some ways away from the main hall. If any soldiers were going to come this way, they were at least minimally hidden. He shifted into a wolf only to whine , pawing at his nose. It was as if a brick wall had hit Beastboy. He stumbled back, letting out a pained howl. Raven stroked his fur, "Beastboy, what's happening?" she asked. Beastboy whined, shaking his head. Raven turned his face towards hers, "I need you to shift back, I can't understand animals," she said calmly. Beastboy whined again but shifted back, his skin was flushed and his eyes were dilated, "You need to go," He said, voice hoarse.

"No, tell me what's going on" she demanded. His cheeks flushed, "I didn't think they would have this effect on me," he moaned. Raven raised a brow in question and he flushed even darker, "they're all horny," he said quietly. She tilted her head, "You can sense that?" he shook his head, "No, but I can smell the pheromones in the air, god it's suffocating me" he whimpered. Raven looked concerned, "Should I take you back to the ship?" she asked. He shook his head, trying to stand again. Raven pulled him back down, "I think you need to stay here," she said. Beastboy shivered, letting her pull him down.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked. Beastboy moaned, "Don't give me that option Rae."

Raven blushed, she certainly hadn't meant to. She pulled him into a hug and he inhaled deeply, nuzzling closer.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "You smell so good," he said. Raven swallowed hard, she had been ready for this in the ship, but now… Beastboy could sense her apprehension and pulled away, letting the cold metal of the wall cool his skin. Raven couldn't help but let her eyes wander down from his tension-filled face. He certainly wasn't a baby-faced teenager anymore. She could see the muscles in his abdomen ripple as he fought his animal instincts, his hands clenched into fists with his nails digging into his palms. She went lower, biting her tongue so she wouldn't gasp as she saw the large lump growing in his pants. Definitely not a teenager anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. He nodded shortly, "Just give me a moment, I just-" Raven leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned from deep within his chest, hesitantly gripping her shoulder and pulling her onto his lap when she didn't pull away. She cradled his face in her hands, kissing his cheeks gently. His eyes slid closed and his breathing started to become shallow. Her hands slid down his chest, marveling at the definition of his chest. His hands settled on her thighs, thumbs rubbing circles into her skin. She situated herself better on his lap and he threw his head back with a moan. She stilled, "I didn't mean to hurt you-" She was cut off by Beastboy breathlessly chuckling, "Hurt me? Shit Rae…" he leaned forward and kissed her, "You have no idea how amazing that felt," he whispered. Raven brazenly grinded her hips over Beastboy's member, making him clench his jaw. His hands slid up her thighs, settling on her hips and grinding his hips up into hers. She bit into her lips, whimpering at the pleasure. Beastboy slowed down, feeling her tension. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, "I'm sorry," he breathed. She exhaled shakily, "it's alright, I'm just not used to this," she explained. Beastboy nodded stiffly, inhaling the sweet scent of her pheromones. It was calming him down at the same time driving him wild. He moved his hands back down to her thighs, but she stopped him.

"Keep going, I want you," she whispered against his skin. Beastboy moaned, kissing her passionately. Almost all at once, the overwhelming desire to have her in this alcove in every position he could think of disappeared. He leaned back against the wall, his breathing steadying. Superman and batman must have started the fight because the Gordanians weren't horny anymore. Raven didn't notice Beastboy relaxing, undoing his pants and cupping his dick in her hand. Beastboy's hips jumped, "Raven- wait" he choked out. Raven shook her head, "It's okay, I want to do this." Beastboy bared his teeth, blocking out the pleasure and interrupting her with a kiss. Raven moaned into their lip lock, arms circling his neck.

"Raven, it's okay" he whispered. Raven tilted her head, "you're okay?" he nodded and she leaned back, cheeks red, "Oh, I see" she said quietly. Beastboy swallowed hard, "Uh, yeah, I guess Batman and Superman got to them, because I can't feel them," he explained. She nodded stiffly, climbing off him, "I can tell too, Robin is still in pain, just not any new pain," she said, tugging her cloak back into position. Beastboy redid his pants and got to his feet, just as awkward, "Uh, sorry, about, you know," he said, gesturing at them. She didn't answer, floating out of the room towards Robin. They would definitely have to talk about this.

* * *

Superman launched Batman at the crowd of soldiers, not staying to see whether he had aimed correctly. There were a vast amount of them; could they really take on an entire stadium of gordanian soldiers? The trumpet of an African elephant filled the stadium and Beastboy charged in, flanked by Raven. He tilted his head down and head-butted a mass of soldiers out of the way. Raven centered herself, gathering her rage and compassion and using it to fuel her magic. Black tendrils sprung from her, ripping metal from the walls and binding groups of two and three together, rendering them submissive. Superman got the idea, copying her movements and melting the beams together with his laser beams. Batman let them handle the rest, rushing to the center of the room where the real showdown was happening. Starfire was blocking Robin from Blackfire and Trogaar. Trogaar swung a sword three times Starfire's height at her, causing her to fly up but Blackfire would be ready to swoop in to Robin, making her swoop down to once again block Robin. Robin weakly fought at his ropes, blood streaming out of his mouth at an alarming rate. Batman joined Starfire, doing a front flip over the broadsword. He flicked his Taser on and stuck it to the small expanse of skin between his helmet and his shoulder. Trogaar cried in pain, the 50,000 volts of electricity coursing through him bringing him to his knees. Starfire let batman handle Trogaar and turned to Blackfire, who, upon seeing her ally taken down, turned tail and ran. Raven was there in an instant, raising an entire section of flooring and encasing her in a ball.

"Raven. No!" Starfire cried. Raven's teeth bared and she slowly brought her hands closer, the ball shrinking and crumpling until they heard Blackfire scream in terror and pain. Beastboy grabbed her, holding her head firmly between his hands, "Raven, you can't kill her," he said earnestly. Raven growled, her eyes flashing red, "We can't keep giving her second chances." Starfire touched Raven's arm, green eyes understanding, "Raven, it is okay, we will not give her the 'second chance' any longer" she soothed. The red dimmed and Beastboy caught her as she slumped forward. The ball of metal crumbled, leaving Blackfire in the middle of the rubble cradling her arm. Starfire dodged a purple starbolt, flying close and spinning into a roundhouse kick, sending Blackfire down to the ground. The rest of the soldiers had all been restrained and dragged to the center of the room. Blackfire gritted her teeth at the sight, she was outmatched and she knew it. Even if one arm weren't broken, she'd be foolish to fight them all. She growled at Starfire and sank to her knees, "I surrender, you bitch."

"I am sorry sister," she whispered as superman warped metal to encase Blackfire's arms, ignoring her shout of pain as her broken arm was bent back into place.

"Star?" Robin croaked into the now silent room. Batman had broken the restraints holding him and had successfully managed to put his briefs back on before he became more alert.

"Star!" he called out again in a panic. Starfire zipped over, grabbing Robin's hand as he started to thrash. He calmed down at her touch, "Star, it's going to be okay," he said reassuringly. His tongue was so cut up that it sounded more like "sstahr, is goig to be ohkay" but Starfire stroked his cheek, nodding, "Still friends?"

He gripped her hand tightly, "Always"

* * *

It was tense on the flight back home. Batman paced outside the medical bay doors while Raven and Superman fixed Robin up as much as they could. Raven had to subdue Robin so he wouldn't fight them healing his ass. The tissue was practically nonexistent; Raven had to create new tissue in the places where pure muscle was exposed. Superman monitored his vitals, applying an ointment to his neck. The electrical shocks had left quite a nasty burn, it wouldn't heal pretty, but he'd be alright. Raven stumbled back and superman caught her.

"Let's give it a few hours and you can heal him some more, okay?" he asked. Raven was barely conscious; she had never had to heal such drastic damages. Superman carried her back to her room where a green dog waited patiently at the foot of her bed. He shifted into human form when Superman entered and took her, tucking her into her bed with a soft kiss to her forehead. He curled up as a German Shepard on the ground, dutifully watching the door in case anyone wanted to disturb her. Batman left Robin's bedside, his adoptive son's face was bruised and his neck was bandaged, but he was alive. He was going to be alright. His heart seemed to squeeze as he walked back to his seat only to find Starfire curled up and watching space zip by them. Robin was alive because of her. They had been so focused on helping Robin they hadn't even looked at her wounds.

"You should get those looked at" he said softly. She jumped and spun around to stare at him, the movement opened the cut on her cheek and more blood trickled from it. Batman went back to the medical room and grabbed the first aid kit. He wasn't a skilled doctor, but he had been in enough scrapes to stop her from bleeding to death. She obediently held still, green eyes downcast and dull. Batman swallowed hard, he wasn't good with emotions. He smoothed the Band-Aid over the cut above her eyebrow, what did someone say in a situation like this?

"Are you doing okay?" she asked unexpectedly. Batman felt his brows knit together, "that's the last thing I expected to hear from you," he said honestly. She shrugged, wincing when that action resulted in pain. He sighed, "I'm doing alright, now that you two are safe," he said, pulling out the disinfectant for her knuckles, "Are you doing okay?"

Immediately her eyes welled with tears. Batman internally cursed himself, of course she wasn't. Shit. Dammit. How did he go about fixing this?

"I am sorry," she whispered. His brows knit together again, "you have nothing to be sorry for, what are you apologizing for?" he asked. She turned away from him, "She is my sister, if Robin never knew me-"

Batman gently turned her face back to him, "Your family is not your responsibility, her actions were her own," he said determinedly. Guilt he could handle. Her eyes were vulnerable, "he is in there, hurt, he nearly died because of my past," she argued. He shook his head, "You didn't choose to be captured, or given as a prisoner for some peace treaty, this isn't your fault," he said earnestly. Superman floated into the room, carrying a pot of coffee.

"You guys need some coffee?" he asked. Batman nodded, setting the first aid box down, but Starfire tilted her head, "Why would I ingest a pot of cough? Is that not an ailment of discomfort in your chest?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

 **A/N: we'll start to see more of Beastboy and Raven from here on out, the awkwardly cute couple XD**

Trogaar roused from his sleep, shaking his head. That damned human in a cape stuck him with something. Blackfire tskked from across the cell, "It's about time you got up." Trogaar growled, "If you had just killed the girl like you said you were going to-"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy seeing her fucked, I was getting stabbed while sitting on your lap so I know you got turned on" she said snidely.

"If my hands were not bound I would snap your little neck," he threatened. Blackfire chuckled, "If you broke my neck, how would you get out of here?" she asked sweetly. He furrowed his brows, "how do you propose we'd get out, not that I trust you to follow through any of your plans at this point" he snapped. Blackfire rolled her eyes, "they may have bound my hands, but they were so focused on Robbie-poo, they didn't do anything about my eyes," she said proudly. Trogaar felt a flicker of hope, "You can melt through these?" he asked, holding up his wrists encased in the metal from his spaceship. She nodded. He waited patiently for her to continue, groaning when she didn't, "Alright, I'm interested, after you bust us out what then?"

"We break the cell door, and steal a pod to travel to the nearest omega system," she rattled off. Trogaar chuckled, "As if they wouldn't blow us to bits out in space," he said. She smiled serenely, "Not if we stole their precious Robin, he should be knocked out in the medical bay." Trogaar added it all up.

"So you bust our cuffs, I get us out of the cell, we steal Robin and a space pod and get the hell out of here?" he asked. Blackfire nodded, "Simple right?" she asked. He tskked, he had a bad feeling it wouldn't be as easy when they got to it, but he nodded, "Let's do it then" not like he had any other option.

* * *

Robin stirred awake, squinting against the harsh light. He reached up to rub his eyes, but was met with resistance. Were they still at the citadel? He pulled harder on his hand and it slid free, Starfire's head dropping back to the mattress. Robin calmed down, oh. Had she been here the whole time? God they had so much to talk about and yet, as he stroked her cheek with a smile, all he could think was they had made it. Starfire opened her eyes, waking up from his touch. She sat up stiffly, groaning at the stiffness in her back.

"Good morning" he chuckled. She stretched, "unfortunately it is actually 11pm," she said with a yawn. "Internal sun clock?" he asked, moving to sit up, but Starfire pressed him back onto the mattress, "you are still injured, please rest."

"I'm fine star; I'm not in any pain"

"Only because Raven subdued you and the superman gave you an alarming amount of medication for the pain," she said. He sighed, tugging her closer, "I'll stay on the bed if you lay with me" he bargained. Starfire blushed, nodding. She clumsily climbed into the bed with him, hesitantly wiggling next to him.

"Might have been easier to float into the bed" he joked. Starfire looked away, "I'm not able to fly at the moment." Robin tilted her head back to him, "When did that start?" Starfire looked up at him fearfully, her hand traveling to rest on her stomach. Dread washed over him, "Are you?"

She gave a tiny nod, "Tamaranians are able to tell if they are to conceive within hours of intercourse," she whispered. Robin swallowed hard, nodding, "How convenient" he said weakly. Starfire chewed on her lip, "I cannot fly due to the energy it would take away from the baby," she said softly. Robin was in shock. He was going to be a father. In this lifestyle? They would have to quit being crime fighters. Starfire suddenly hid her face in her hands, tearing him away from that train of thought, "I am sorry," she cried. Robin instantly wrapped his arms around her, "For what?"

"If you had simply not known me-" he cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't change anything if it meant I didn't get to meet you," he said fiercely. She pulled her face from her hands, her eyes vulnerable, "But now we are to have a child that neither of us wanted" she whimpered. Robin nodded, "That's true, but that doesn't change my previous answer."

"you would rather have this child than not meet me?" she asked, resting her hands on her stomach. He didn't want to, but now that he was… he placed his hands on her stomach as well, "it certainly wasn't something I aimed for, but… as long as I'm with you I'll manage," he said nervously. His whole world was with her, and now in her. He was going to be a father. He tilted her head up and kissed her forehead, pulling her in to his chest to sleep.

"Still friends?" she asked quietly.

"Always"

An alarm blared suddenly, making Robin jump as red danger lights flashed. Starfire got up, Pushing Robin back down when he tried to sit up, "allow me to ask the batman or the superman what is happening," she pleaded. Robin felt the first ghost of pain from his throat and nodded. She opened the door, the words on her tongue dying instantly when a thick piece of metal crashed into her, sending her to the far wall. She slid down, passed out,"Starfire!" he cried out, stumbling out of the bed. he stopped short when Blackfire sauntered in, the same shit-eating grin on her face.

"Robbie-poo! It's been so long!" she said sarcastically. Robin settled into a fighting stance as Trogaar squeezed his way through the door. There was no way he was making it out of this fight. Pain speared up from his backside and he gritted his teeth, working through it. The 'alarming amount of medication for the pain' was wearing off. Blackfire floated close, "You could just make this easier on yourself and come with us willingly" she offered. Trogaar scoffed, "we don't need him willingly, just quietly."

Robin glanced back at star, "I'll go willingly if you leave her be."

Blackfire motioned to Trogaar who grabbed the boy wonder tightly, steering him out of the room. He hissed with each step, the medication wearing off faster as his body worked overtime. Blackfire floated ahead of them, checking a four-way cross section of halls before continuing. Trogaar pressed a small blade to the back of his neck, "Keep going" he ordered. Robin stumbled along; as long as Starfire was safe, He could handle this.

* * *

Raven rolled over, restless. She saw the shape of the dog sleeping on the floor and felt her lips twitch up into a smile. She sat up and cradled him in her magic, lifting him up onto the bed. He blearily looked at her, giving a soft woof before settling back in to sleep. He wasn't even bothered. He snuggled closer to her as she stroked his fur.

"Beastboy?" she asked. He lifted his head from his paws to her stomach, staring at her intently. She shifted uneasily, "I'd prefer having this conversation with you as a human," she said softly. Beastboy shifted back and stretched his joints and muscles creaking with the change.

"What's up?" he asked sleepily. She stared a hole into the mattress, "is now the time to talk about us?" she asked quietly. Beastboy gnawed on his lip, the past few days had been eventful. They had long since passed the point of returning to friends. He mimicked her position and sat cross-legged, "uh, yeah, let's talk about us" he said awkwardly. Raven fiddled with the edge of her cape, "Well, how do you feel, about us?" she asked. Beastboy grimaced, "I feel like-"

The alarm sounded. Raven's eyes widened in surprise as the room flashed red, "What's happening?" Beastboy asked, running to the door. He glanced back at Raven as she tilted her head, focusing on Robin. She gasped, "They have Robin," and melted through the floor without warning. Beastboy growled, that protective urge washing over him once more. He shifted into a cheetah and raced out towards central command. Superman and Batman were arguing over the navigation screen.

"If you had spent a second longer making sure our prisoners were properly restrained we wouldn't be having this problem!" Batman accused. Superman drew himself up, "I was too focused on saving your son!"

Beastboy shifted into a human, "Enough, you two can have your mega showdown some other time, Raven just went after Robin who just got kidnapped- again!" he yelled. Later he would beat his head against the wall for yelling at the two coolest superheroes he had ever met, but right now, he was focused on getting his friends safe. Batman and Superman hesitated before nodding, following Beastboy as he led them back to the medical room. The door looked like it had been blown in, Starfire groaned from inside and Superman rushed in, helping her up. Batman glared at the bed where the IV lines were still dripping fluid, "What happened here?" Starfire wobbled to her feet, "Blackfire and Trogaar have escaped," she said, leaning heavily on Superman. They nodded, "we got that from the alarms, they took Robin and Raven is going after them, are you hurt?" Superman asked, touching the wound on her cheek. She winced but shook her head, "I am not any more injured than before, but I am limited in what I can do," she said vaguely. Batman shifted from foot to foot, "Every second we spend mothering one another it's a second they get farther away, superman, can't you track them?" he barked. Superman shook his head, "I'm not a GPS Batman, but I can guess they'd be looking for a way off the ship, so they'd more than likely be headed for the space pods in the hangar." Beastboy focused on Starfire, sniffing the air. His eyes widened, but the look she gave him silenced him. He bit his tongue, not commenting on her running beside him and Batman instead of flying with Superman as they rushed to the hangar. The pods were small, one to two person spacecrafts meant for visiting the various cities on planets when there wasn't oxygen. Beastboy pondered just how many planets superman had visited to need such a pod, but then remembered his past. He probably used the pod when searching for answers of his origin.

"Would they know how to fly your space pods?" batman called to Superman. He glanced back, "They're common, but not so common that everyone knows them"

"So let's hope they don't" Batman said as the door to the hangar opened. Raven and Blackfire were already in a heated fight. Trogaar was frantically typing in codes, giving a shout at the sight of the four of them. "Well hello!" Blackfire waved, dodging a flying projectile launched from Raven. Superman opened the airlock door, "Stand down Blackfire, or we'll be forced to-"

"Forced to what? Kill me? You've had plenty of chances over the years and not a single one of you has tried!" Blackfire said, dodging a kick from Raven. She growled at the empath, grabbing her by the throat, "The demon in you is showing" she hissed. Raven gasped, her eyes flashing back to purple and Blackfire tossed her aside cruelly. Robin stood from inside the pod as Beastboy ran to Raven, helping her up. Robin punched and kicked at the door, "Just leave them alone!" he roared. Blackfire glanced over and sighed, "It seems as if I'm being told to hurry up with my spiel," she said, shrugging in a 'what can you do?' way. Batman reached for a weapon when Starfire jogged forward, "Sister please, Robin has done nothing to you!" she yelled. Blackfire rolled her eyes, "Sister dear as much as I would love to kill you, we'll have to reschedule," she said sealing herself in the pod, and hitting a button on the dashboard. She turned and smacked Robin down as he started to fight against her. The door at the far end started to open, and Trogaar roared in anger, "you witch! You said we'd both escape!" He yelled, charging after the pod that had started to take off. Batman and Beastboy fell back into the hallway, Beastboy carrying Raven; they would've been sucked into space if they stayed in the hangar. The room sealed tightly and batman punched it, the sound echoing in the now silent halls.

"We should've gotten here sooner"

"If you spent less time fighting with superman over trivial things you would've been," Beastboy snapped. Batman raised a brow at the little green changeling; he wasn't used to being put in his place.

Superman flew towards Trogaar, "We need to get you back inside!" he yelled, "You won't survive in space!" Trogaar glanced at superman, back to the pod and the opening door and chuckled ruefully, "I see no other end but death for me, let it be at my own hands"

Superman growled, speeding towards him anyways, "Not an option!"

The doors to space opened and not unlike a vacuum, the pod slipped out into space. Blackfire grinned from the driver's seat, holding Robin up to see them leaving by his hair. Starfire felt her chest constrict at the sight, but started to notice she was losing her footing. Trogaar pushed superman away, sliding down the floor towards the opening to space, he was intent on letting himself die at space. Superman grabbed him by his lizard-like tail, starting to pull him back to the ship. Starfire fought to grab something on her way down, unable to fly. Trogaar thrashed in superman's hold, taking deep gulps of the unoxygenated air, "Just let me die!" he yelled. Superman gritted his teeth, he could fly around the world in a minute, you'd think he'd be able to haul one fucking gordanian into a ship. Starfire dug her fingers into the floor and held on, feeling very much like a rag doll in the wind when Trogaar landed a kick on superman and, in his surprise, let go of his tail. As Trogaar fell, he grabbed Starfire with him and they shot out of the ship as the doors sealed again.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, seeing Trogaar and Starfire float in space. She kicked at the lizard humanoid with all her strength, feeling out of control in this no gravity environment. She had taken a deep breath before slipping out, but she could feel the strain on her body as she longed to fly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as he throttled her. She was the cause for this. If it were the last thing he did, it would be to kill the bitch. Blackfire's voice boomed from the ship's speaker system, "No one kills my sister but me Trogaar!" she shrieked, aiming the pod's minimal weapons device at him. Starfire cried out in pain as Trogaar continued to punch and kick one blow dangerously low. Starfire saw her sister aiming and in her fright, flew some distance away, curing herself for taking that energy from the baby. Trogaar growled in fury, "coward! Come fight me!" he challenged. Blackfire hit the launch button on the close range missile.

"Go get her!" Raven screamed as an explosion roared in their ears. He gripped her upper arms, "She can fly, she'll be fine!" he said.

"She can't fly! Didn't you see how she ran next to me and Batman when getting here? Something's wrong with her!" Beastboy said, avoiding the truth. She was pregnant, and he guessed that being pregnant took away from her abilities. Superman nodded, "I noticed that, but I don't see her day to day so I didn't know"

Batman turned on him, "you knew something was wrong and didn't say anything? You should have said something, or hell, you dragged your girlfriend out, why didn't you drag her out too or tell me to?" he asked. Beastboy growled, squaring off to batman, "I shouldn't have had to tell you to help her, isn't that what we all do, help people without being told to?" he snapped back. Batman stalked off down the hall and superman went to get Starfire. Raven moved close to Beastboy, "We can't let Blackfire get away again" she whispered, eyes wild with fear. Beastboy stroked her arm, "We won't Rae, she'll get what's coming to her"

Superman shook his head sadly at the sight of Trogaar floating lifelessly in space as he scooped Starfire into his arms. He gripped the lizard's tail and brought both of them back to the hangar. He deposited Trogaar upon entry, turning to Starfire, "Are you alright? Why didn't you say you couldn't fly?" he asked, setting her down on her feet. She ignored him, glaring at the door to space, "I will get him back," she growled.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

 **A/N: anyone looking at my search history must think im some crazy sex fiend. I don't know anything about BDSM or sexual activities besides the penis goes in the vagina. Plus the fact that im doing a project in my English lecture about the history of lingerie… oh boy. In other news~ Cyborg is back to set up the second plot arch woo! Enjoy, favorite, review? (I like getting emails from you guys and I promise to reply to every review!)**

"Well it looks like we'll be here for a while," Blackfire said, kicking back in her chair. Robin leaned heavily against the wall, his body aching, "you killed him" Blackfire cracked one eye open, "Are you really upset that the man who hurt your precious star is dead?"

"You blew him up!"

Blackfire rolled her eyes, "He was useless after breaking me out of that cell, just get over it," she said, yawning. Robin lurched forward, intent on tackling her, but Blackfire zipped up an away, her eyes glaring daggers into him.

"Going to kick me when I'm down?" she asked. She swooped down and deposited him in the co captain's chair, pulling a dagger from her side and plunging it into his thigh. The dagger went through muscle and embedded into the chair, "Why don't you sit a spell?" she sneered. Robin grasped his thigh, "fuck! You're insane!" he accused. Blackfire shrugged, "I may be insane, but you know what I'm not? Dead!"

Robin shook his head, "Constantly running for your life with no one to show you compassion but your sister- the one you keep trying to kill- that's no life," he said pitifully. Blackfire growled, "It is the only life I have known"

Robin shook his head, grunting as he tried to move his leg, "it doesn't have to always be that way," he said earnestly. Blackfire scoffed, brushing his words off with, "Try not to bleed out, I might want to have fun with you soon" she said, resituating herself in the captain's chair. Robin gingerly touched the dagger, wincing at the resulting pain. Blackfire rolled her eyes and leaned over to yank it out, "Humans are weak" she commented, wiping the blood off on his pants and pocketing the blade. Robin ripped part of his shirt and tied it around his leg in a makeshift tourniquet. Blackfire chuckled, "Why tie fabric around your leg when I can cauterize the wound?" she asked, kneeling in front of him and untying his work. Robin clenched the edges of the chair as she placed her hands over his leg and using her starbolts to stop the bleeding. He gritted his teeth, "why stab me if you're just going to help me afterward?" he wheezed. Blackfire pushed a strand of hair off his forehead, "Can't let my only leverage die, I just wanted you to know that fighting me is useless" she smiled, "You're only human, and an injured one at that," she reminded him. A ghost shiver of pain from his ass went through him at her words and she chuckled, "I see the guards did have some fun"

"Thanks to you" he hissed. She smiled, "I can make that pain go away," she offered. Robin blushed, "n-no, I can't" he protested, holding his hands in front of him to block her. She raised a brow, "didn't we just have this discussion where it's futile to fight against me?" she asked. Robin bit his lip as she swatted his hands away, "look at it this way" she started, undoing his pants, "If you don't fight me, I might even make you feel good" she said with a wink. Robin swallowed hard as she pulled his dick out, "Isn't there something else you can entertain yourself with?" he asked, preparing himself. She flicked the head of his cock with her tongue, "but this is entertaining me right now" she said, sucking hard on the tip. Robin grabbed the edges of his seat, "Oh fuck, Blackfire please!" he begged. She ignored him, taking the whole length with a swirl of her tongue. His breath hitched, "Shit, oh god" he gasped, his mouth went slack, he was still so sensitive. His hips lifted, much to her enjoyment. She moaned around him, eyes crinkling in pleasure at seeing him like this. She licked up the side and deep throated it. Robin grabbed her shoulder unconsciously, letting out a pent up moan. Blackfire almost yelled at him for putting his hand on her, but his moan silenced her. She kept up her ministrations, watching his face. His brows drew together and his lips curled back in a grimace. His bicep bulged as he gripped the edge of the chair. She gave him one last good suck before letting it fall from her mouth. It stayed up by itself, bobbing in the air.

"I thought this was pleasurable?" she asked. Robin caught his breath, "It is until you overdo it," he said breathily. Blackfire tilted her head, "Explain"

He groaned, "I don't know why, I just know it hurts after Cumming so many times"

She smirked, "If you can't explain it, then it must not be that bad," she said, taking him back in her mouth. Robin groaned, hips flexing forward despite the resounding pain going through his body.

"Blackfire please"

"Explain why it hurts"

"Shit!" he gasped at a particularly hard suck, "I can't, I don't know!" he cried out, gripping her shoulder tighter.

 _"_ _Robin, what's happening?"_

Robin jerked at the mental intrusion, almost answering Raven aloud in his surprise, _"She's bored"_

 _"_ _Please get her to stop"_

 _"_ _I can't, she'll only stop if I tell her why it hurts"_

 _"_ _Why what hurts?"_

 _"_ _Why Cumming so many times hurts"_ he bit into his lip, hand moving from her shoulder to tangle in her hair. If she wouldn't stop, maybe he could at least get her to slow down.

 _"_ _Robin, I can't talk much longer, it's hurting me too, but we need some general direction you're heading in"_ Raven said earnestly. Robin looked at the control panel in front of the captain's chair, " _I can't read the writing"_ Robin slightly resisted her bobbing, slowing her down a fraction. She looked up at him, and even though Starfire had done the same thing, he felt no attraction, no pleasure in seeing his dick in her mouth.

 _"_ _Look at it, send me the image"_ Raven demanded, distress clear in her voice. Blackfire made a surprised noise and suddenly took off, leaving Robin panting in his chair. He looked over at the navigation system, trying to make sense of the squiggles.

 _"_ _I got it, you're headed for Drenthax 4, hang in there"_

 _"_ _Wait- Raven?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Starfire is she okay?"_ he asked, letting his eyes close for a brief moment.

 _"_ _She can't fly"_

 _"_ _I know that, but keep her out of any fights"_

 _"_ _She has starbolts and ten times the strength as a human, she'll be fine-"_

 _"_ _That's an order."_

Blackfire floated back with a small black case in her hand and he closed his mind with a groan, sitting up straighter, "What's that?" he asked warily. She pulled out a thin metal rod with a ball at the end, "something entertaining" she whispered.

* * *

"Master Cyborg?" Alfred asked as he knocked on the half human, half robot man's door. Cyborg swore from inside, something heavy falling and clanking around. The door slid open a moment later and an oil smeared Cyborg stood in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly. Alfred cleared his throat, "I just received an update on your friends, they rescued Master Robin and Mistress Starfire from the Citadel, but Blackfire and Trogaar broke free of their cell and escaped, taking Robin along with them" he said. Cyborg growled, "Dammit, I should've gone with them!" he said loudly, turning and stomping back into his room. A workshop was illuminated in the middle of the room where various tools were scattered. Alfred let himself in as Cyborg sat back down, flipping open his circuity panel and fiddling with the wires.

"Master cy-"

"Just Cyborg Mr. Pennyworth"

"Just Alfred, Cyborg"

The two smiled at one another and Cyborg pulled another chair over for the man. Alfred tilted his head at the wires in his arm, reaching for a tool on the table but hesitating, "Do you mind if I…?" he trailed of, gesturing at the tool and his arm. Cyborg sat back, "Sure thing, you have any experience in A.I circuitry?" he asked curiously. Alfred grunted, taking the tweezers and pulling the wires this way and that, "Minimal at best, but even in my old age I do enjoy learning new skills" he explained. Cyborg turned on his finger flashlight and turned it to a laser pointer, "You want me to go over the basics?"

The titan alert went off and Alfred chuckled ruefully, "Perhaps another time, seems you have work to do," he said, standing and straightening his suit. Cyborg ran to the main room, maybe it'd be someone easy like cinderblock or plasmus. He hit the display button and froze. Alfred gasped from behind him as Cyborg felt his stomach lurch, he was going to need backup.

* * *

"I would hold still if I was you," she said sweetly, gripping his dick tightly. Robin clenched the edge of the chair, panic settling in. she wasn't honestly thinking of- "Fuck!" – apparently she was. His hips tried to tilt away from the probing metal rod. He had heard about this fetish, inserting metal rods into a penis, but it never interested him. The pain only solidified his aversion. Robin swallowed hard, "Please, this doesn't feel good"

"You mistake me for someone who cares" Blackfire said honestly. Robin bit into his lip, trying not to move too much as she lined the metal up with the urethral opening of his dick. His hands clenched tighter on the metal of the chair, whimpering. He didn't care if he sounded pathetic, he was past the point of caring. When the first bit slid in everything went white. White-hot pain washed over him as his dick felt like it was being torn in two, then it went red as he bit his lip too hard and blood trickled down his chin. Blackfire sat there, ignoring his pain, mesmerized. Still the rod slid in, stretching him wide. His nails dug into the metal chair, teeth biting deeper into the already raw skin of his lip, and then it was over. It was fully seated in him, the ball at the top stopping it from going any further. Blackfire chuckled, tapping the ball and making Robin hiss, "It's like the star on a Christmas tree" she joked. Robin grimaced at the joke, already noticing the alarming shade of red his member was turning. She smiled at his facial expression, "You don't enjoy this?" she asked.

"Please take it out"

She wrapped her hands around the length, giving him a few strokes. Robin's mouth dropped open, "Oh my god, please, fuck- stop!" he wailed. Blackfire ignored him, licking up the side of his length with a purr. Robin jerked violently, his dick felt hot and heavy.

"Blackfire I'm begging you" he choked out. Blackfire pouted, "I haven't even gotten to the best part though." She squeezed the ball on top and Robin thought he was going to die. The rod had started to vibrate. His teeth bared, hands scrambling to find the edge of the chair again, "Fucking hell-" he gasped. His hips kept jumping and Blackfire giggled at his reaction, "let's see if you can cum from this," she purred. Robin cried out, tears slipping down his face. Blackfire licked up the side of his cock and he gasped, trying to angle himself away from her. It was too much. Her hand wrapped around his length, jerking him off. His back arched in agony, "Fuck! Oh god- oh- shit!" he stuttered, barely aware of what he was saying. He was going to explode, this was too much; if she didn't stop,, he was going to- Then he was cumming harder than he had ever before. Stars exploded behind closed eyes as his body shook with the intensity, unable to hold back the sob that broke from his chest. She didn't stop, continuing to stroke him hard.

"Blackfire, please!" he wailed, thrashing in her hold. She smiled sadistically, swirling her tongue around the ball around the tip, pulling it out an inch and letting it slide back in. Robin's vision tunneled, the dizziness in his head spreading a tingling sensation down his neck and arms. He was going to pass out at this rate. Static filled the ship and Blackfire whipped around.

"Sister, you will land your ship on the nearest planet and surrender Robin!" Starfire's voice cut in. Starfire? Blackfire growled, searching for the source. Robin quickly fumbled with his dick, squeezing the ball on top. He sagged in relief, panting hard. Blackfire didn't notice, intent on finding her sister. He gritted his teeth, gently removing the rod. His dick felt oddly light with it gone and he refused to notice the blood coating the rod, tossing it aside. The display on the navigation filled with static and then Starfire's anger filled face appeared, her eyes were lost in green light, her lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl. Seeing her like this, he could believe her people were one of the fiercest fighters in the galaxy. He hurriedly pulled his pants back up, wobbling to his feet.

"What makes you think I'll land this ship, because you said so?" Blackfire sneered. Starfire's snarl shifted slightly until she was smirking.

"Ja vas izazov na smrtnu utakmicu"

Blackfire barked in laughter, "a death match? Sister you haven't been able to best me in a fight since we were infants!" she cackled. Starfire shrugged, "Then you shall have your wish and be given free reign to finally kill me" she said nonchalantly. Robin felt a stab of panic, "Starfire no! You're pr-"

"Silence!" Blackfire snapped, glaring at him standing with his pants redone. She turned back to her sister, "none of your friends will intervene?"

"They will drop me off and retreat, only coming back to collect a body"

They heard arguing over the line; apparently, Robin wasn't the only one who had a problem with this.

"That's ridiculous, Starfire-"

"If you would please do the shutting up now Robin," Starfire said forcefully, never taking her eyes off her sister. Blackfire gripped the edge of the display, "And if I win?"

"You will not be penalized for killing me, but the other crimes you will-"

"If they can catch me," she laughed. Starfire shook her head but continued, "If I win I shall make sure you are given a royal funeral fit for a princess of Tamaran," she promised. Blackfire scoffed, "after all I have done to you, you would still make sure of that?"

"I would, just because you have a desire to kill me does not mean I have one for you, nor does it take away my love for you sister" she said sternly. Blackfire laughed, "All right sister, you'll have your battle, the closest planet with oxygen is Drenthax 2, meet me there" she said, cutting the transmission off.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

A/N: I'm so so so sorry I've waited so long to post this chapter, it was finals week at my college and then I had to move out and move into my apartment at my new job. I'm going to try to keep going on the same Saturday posting schedule! Please don't hate me! It's a short chapter as well i know, i just really wanted to give you guys something to read!

Batman sat back, the infiltration code disappearing. He stretched his fingers, who knew hacking into a space pod would be so hard?

"You said you were going to peacefully get her to surrender" superman said stiffly. Starfire shook her head, "I am afraid I lied, the time for making peace is over" she said flippantly. Raven made an aggravated noise, "Robin said he wants you out of the fight!"

Starfire's eyes narrowed, "I have spent 6 years being owned and controlled by others, no longer will I do so!"

Superman stepped between the two, "Lets not jump down each other's throats" he said with his hands raised in surrender, "Starfire, we're just worried about you-"

"You can't even fly, how do you expect to beat her?" Raven asked angrily from behind superman. Beastboy pulled her away, whispering soothingly to her. Starfire shuffled her feet, "I do not know how, but it has to stop, she cannot get away with her crimes"

Batman crossed his arms from his chair, "I like the plan, simple and effective. If Starfire wins we get Blackfire, if Blackfire wins we still get Blackfire- only this time we'll have to make sure we do something about her eyes" he said. Superman shook his head, "Nobody has to die today," he said determinedly, "Starfire, it's not too late to back out of this. There has to be another way, if you give us some time-"

"We do not have time!" Starfire yelled, "I have issued the challenge, to back out would bring me great shame"

"So you'd rather sacrifice yourself than be embarrassed?" Beastboy snapped. The group turned to look at him, "You don't have to die to stop her, we could ambush her-"

"Ne!" Starfire yelled, "She has tried to kill me multiple times, it is only fair to do the returning of her favor"

"You're not a killer" Beastboy said softly, "And if you go out there, you're not just putting your own life at risk," he added. Starfire froze. Batman quaked a brow, "What're you talking about? The terms were we get Robin, sit back and watch the fight, and then collect a body or take a prisoner. She's a Tamaranian princess Beastboy, they're the best damned warriors in the galaxy, I think she can handle herself-"

"She's pregnant" Beastboy said, silencing the room. Starfire wrapped her arms around herself, "You have no right to tell them"

"just like you don't have a right to put your baby in danger!" Beastboy snapped. Superman glared at batman, "not to mention, you're okay just sending her out there to fight to the death?"

"She's a Tamaranian princess-"

"She's a good fighter, we get it, does that mean you're willing to put her life at risk for Robin's? do you think he would ever forgive you if something happened to her, and his unborn child?" Starfire flushed a deep red, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"She can't go out there in her condition-"

"Condition? Jesus superman, she's just pregnant!" batman said in exasperation, "I guess you don't know since you're still on a break with Louis, but woman are very capable of handling stress"

"So you're just going to let her-"

"I am right here!" Starfire yelled, eyes aglow. Her fists were clenched tightly at her side, "Do not talk of me as if I were yours to command, I belong to no one, I follow orders that I want to!" she seethed. Raven swallowed hard, "Starfire, please, we're just-"

"Doing the looking out for me, I am aware friend Raven, but this is not your decision, on either account," she added, glaring at Beastboy. She let her eyes dim, "I will be fighting Blackfire, whether it is of favorable opinion or not. Enter the coordinates"

* * *

"Please, can't you just leave me on that planet and run away?" Robin asked frantically, he was now strapped down to the chair as Blackfire donned her armor. She shook her head, "Don't worry Robbie-poo, I'll kill her quickly."

Robin struggled against the straps, "You don't have to keep doing this, why are you so hell bent on killing her? She has done nothing!" Robin felt a stroke of terror as her eyes lit up in purple flames, "Of course she did nothing, she was the golden child, the crown jewel of Tamaran. Why would she do anything to save her sister whom the whole planet hated?"

"Your people didn't hate you, they were confused" robin said earnestly. Blackfire ignored him, clasping her arm guards on tightly. This was the final fight, she would be victorious and her problems would be gone. Robin struggled in his chair, not that getting free would do anything for him. If Blackfire fought Starfire in her state… he struggled harder as a foreign rush of parental concern washed over him. The rope gave an inch and he squeezed himself out, charging for her. She sighed and turned at the last second, grabbing him by the throat and hoisting him into the air. Robin clawed at her hand, "please!" he croaked.

"Please what? Let you down or please don't kill your little fuck toy?" she asked sweetly. Robin's teeth bared, "you can't do this" she chuckled, "I can't? Are you going to stop me?" she asked, flexing her grip on his throat. Their ship lurched violently as the alarms blared. In her surprise, Blackfire dropped Robin, who rolled out of it and stood back up in a fighting stance. Blackfire was punching in a sequence of numbers into her control panel, growling incoherently. The ship lurched again and Robin had to hold onto the chair he had just escaped from to prevent another trip to the floor.

"What're you doing?" Robin asked, trying to be heard over the blaring of the alarm. She turned on him, "What am I doing? Trying to prevent us from crashing you idiot, tell your friends to stop firing!"

"They wouldn't fire on us when I'm here, we're the good guys remember?"

Blackfire groaned, "That's exactly what I didn't want to hear," she said, turning back to her display screen. Robin moved to stand by her and after a tense second, she started to inform him, "We're being fired upon from the back hull, nothing too serious yet but this isn't a warship, it's a piece of shit tin pod good for nothing more than sightseeing." She spat. Robin curled his fists, their earlier predicament forgotten as they faced this new adversary, "does this ship have any type of protection or weapons?" he asked. Blackfire chuckled, "well it did have that one missile, which I used to blow up Trogaar, other than that? No."

"Piece of shit tin tourist pod is sounding like an accurate description," he grumbled. Blackfire rolled her shoulders, "You up for a fight, for once on the same side?"

"Doesn't change anything afterward," he warned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

 _Hey guys, I'm super sorry. I've been in and out of the emergency room and doctor's offices with a pretty nasty back injury. I've been on some pretty crazy drugs and could barely function for the last 6 weeks. For those who like anatomy or are interested in googling, I strained my latissimus dorsi muscle. The pain started below my false ribs on the right side and has been radiating outward as time progresses and no help. It was reaching up across both shoulder blades, stiffening my neck and right hip. They were worried it was going to turn into sciatic pain if they didn't figure it out soon. Then my right ankle gave out on me and my right leg was joined to the mix of pain. The muscle relaxants they put me on messed up my heart pretty good and even on Vicodin, I was still in pain. My heart rate was hitting 146, and again for those anatomy lovers of googling experts, that's very bad. 150+ and you've got yourself SVT or super ventricular tachycardia. It's only dangerous if it prolongs for more than a few seconds. Any guess on how long my heart rate was up there? The moment I was on muscle relaxants. Turns out I'm very intolerant (basically allergic) to a stimulant in medications like steroidal anti-inflammatories and muscle relaxants. Since it wasn't 'necessarily' deadly, they kept me on the medication, changing my prescription without waiting for the previous drug to clear from my symptom. As an example, I took flexeril at 6am and had my doctor's appointment at 8am. He listened to my heart took me off the flexeril and put me on steroids and had me take them right then and there. Fun stuff, drug interactions, it's like a surprise, you never know what you're going to get. For me, SVT, more pain, inability to pump enough oxygen through my body or stay awake._

 _For those who skipped the long read, that's okay. Long story short, I'm alive! I'm back! I'm still writing this story! And keep a look out for some other one shots, I've built up an arsenal of ideas since my disappearance: P_

* * *

"Cease your attack!" Starfire screamed at batman and superman. They ignored her, still trying to figure out what was happening. It wasn't them who were firing, so who was? Their question was answered when a ship slipped out of its stealth mode. Nearly five times bigger and black as the sky around them the ship was absolutely frightening. Batman started to call them, "they need to know there's an innocent person on there, they can have Blackfire," he growled.

"Ne!" Starfire cried, Beastboy and Raven having to restrain her.

"Get her out of here" batman snapped. The call answered as Beastboy and Raven dragged Starfire out. The only reason they managed was that she caught a glimpse of who was on the other line. She allowed them to drag her out and then tore from then, running down the hall. Beastboy changed into a cheetah, chasing after her as Raven flew after them too.

"Starfire where are you going?"

"To save my sister!"

"Cyborg, we're getting hit hard" Bumblebee shouted through her communicator. Speedy flew into view, hardly winded but a cut was seeping blood from his cheek. He brushed the blood away, "how much longer should we play defense?" Alfred walked back into the room with a handful of gadgets. He handed them to Cyborg who started testing them out, "I'm going as fast as I can, I've never faced anyone like Harley Quinn," he said truthfully. Bumblebee yelped and the connection cut out.

"Shit, Alfred what do we do?" Cyborg said, anger making his handiwork sloppy. Alfred took the gadget from his hands and finished tightening the screws and replacing the faulty wiring, "distract her, I'm afraid"

"You don't think we can handle her?"

"You may be 3 against 1, and though you may be able to get the best of her if need be, you would not take the steps necessary to do so if it were to cause her great harm- it's just not who you are as a person or how you were trained" Alfred said, handing back the gadget. Cyborg snapped it into place on her arm and stood up, rolling his shoulders back, "Looks like I'll have to prove you wrong then"

"I'd be disappointed with anything less"

* * *

"Starfire you can't go out there" Raven snapped, blocking the door. Starfire's eyes engulfed in flames, "I do not wish to hurt you but if you block my way any longer I will be forced to do so" She growled. Raven swallowed at the anger there but stood fast, shaking her head. Starfire's lip curled back into a snarl, "I apologize in the advance friend, but this is my sister," She said, lighting a starbolt from her hands. Beastboy stood in front of Raven, "This is the same sister who just tried to kill you and Robin!" He exclaimed, "You really want to risk everything, your own child's life, to save her?"

"I cannot allow my sister to be taken prisoner by the psions again, they will not let her leave alive this time," she argued, both hands lighting up. Beastboy braced himself, "you're not leaving," he promised severely. Starfire hesitated, her starbolt flickering. Of course, she didn't want to hurt her friends, but this was her sister. She had to help her, no matter what had happened in the past. She let her starbolt fade and her eyes clear, "You're right," she said softly. Beastboy relaxed, "Thank you, I know you want to help her but batman and superman will- Starfire!"

She had zipped past them down the hall, flying at super speed. She'd curse her decision for taking this energy from the baby later. She reached the trash chute and glanced back. Beastboy's face turned from anger to terror and he found the nearest room and pulled Raven in with him. Starfire hit the door release and was sucked out of the ship.

"Why the hell did the trash chute just open?" batman asked, hitting buttons for security footage. Superman stilled his typing and pointed out their windshield to where Starfire was zooming away from them and towards the battle. Batman swore as The Psion's ship suddenly opened what looked like a maw and the space pod was dragged in. Starfire grabbed onto the top of the pod and allowed herself to be dragged in with it.

"We literally just saved them from an enemy, and behold another enemy" batman growled. Superman sighed, "Life of a superhero, I'm going to make some calls on who exactly that ship belongs to and go from there, we can't just burst in there with no plan"

"My son is in there, barely healed from the last attack, and you want to sit on your ass and make a phone call?" Batman yelled. Superman stood calmly, "We need a plan or we'll only make it worse"

Beastboy and Raven came back into the control room and batman whirled on them, "You couldn't watch one girl?"

"Batman, enough, we have bigger problems to worry about" superman said, moving past the changeling and Raven without a side-glance. Batman grumbled but followed, not enjoying his new role as an assistant. Raven slumped into the nearest seat, seething, "She isn't thinking straight! She's gone crazy!"

"Raven, she's doing what she thought was best"

"I thought you were on the side of keeping her safe!"

Beastboy gripped her shoulders, "of course I would've rather her stay here and let us handle the fighting, she's pregnant for fuck's sake, but instead of cursing her to the heavens and back why don't we come up with a plan to save them?

* * *

"Starfire what the hell are you doing here?" Robin exclaimed as they were marched down the hall. Blackfire chuckled, "I would think by now you would know that she doesn't listen to orders"

"I spent long enough following commands," Starfire snapped, causing Blackfire to laugh more. Robin growled, "as much as I want to sit around fighting each other, let's focus on this newest problem okay?" he asked. Blackfire and Starfire had a tense stare off before they nodded. The doors around the slid open in unison and an army walked in, surrounding them. Lizard like in appearance they walked on two legs like a human. Scales and spikes covered the back of their neck to their tails; anywhere not spiked was covered with metal plating of some sorts. They held lethal looking spears that crackled with electricity. Robin's body unforgivingly remembered the electricity of those collars with a painful ache from his throat.

"Do not resist, it will only make it more enjoyable for us," the largest lizard said. He pushed through the crowd and removed his helm, black glittering eyes paired with a smile of razor sharp teeth. "We've already been acquainted to the Tamaranian princesses, but you…" he trailed off as Robin involuntarily tensed. The lizard chuckled, "Yes, him I would like to test, though we did have some unfinished tests for the girls" he said sinisterly. Starfire moved to partially protect Robin from the lizard's sight, though her actions only made him laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Im super duper sorry! Im just a cluster fuck of problems, my heart started to malfunction so I was back in the hospital. But now im back and hopefully nothing else goes wrong! Doc says there is something wrong with my heart, but I have to deal with it since it's not bad enough to do anything about it! So the fainting spells, tight chestedness and shortness of breath have become a new way of life! And no, I'm not overweight my diet and exercise are regular and adequate. I drink over 135 ounces of water a day, cheerios, salads, and im an ex athlete who keeps in shape. So who knows, maybe ill just miraculously grow out of it! If I don't update in while just be patient I'm going to finish this story! I have some crazy plot arcs I still have to develop and set into motion- I hope you'll love them!_

* * *

"Cyborg? But you're still part human" Harley Quinn said quizzically, sitting on his chest. Cyborg's breath was labored, her hand having broken through his armor and was gripping the internal wiring thoughtfully, "would you die if I pulled the wires out?" she asked. Cyborg swallowed hard, did he answer truthfully? If he lied, she'd do it for fun, and if he were honest?  
"Yes" he choked out. Harley let go of the wires and flipped away from him. Bumblebee and speedy were groaning from across the street, having been launched into a construction site and knocked out. Harley followed cyborg's glance, "I'm not interested in killing, i want information"  
"You couldn't have picked up the phone?"  
"I was also a little bored..." she tilted her head, "Especially with the big bad bat gone and his pet Robin missing, know anything about that?" she asked suddenly serious. Cyborg felt the hole in his chest, not sure how he would go about protecting it for the rest of this fight, let alone fixing it when he got back. Harley sat down on a totaled out car, "I have all the time in the world, and more than enough ammunition to keep you three on your toes" she smiled sweetly, pocketing the ridiculous sized gun. Cyborg struggled to his feet, "why does it matter where they are? We'll get you locked up in no time" he promised severely. Harley chuckled, "You and who else? Bumblebee and speedy?" she jumped down from the car and walked menacingly towards Cyborg, "I won't ask again tin man, where. Is. Batman?" she growled, planting the gun in the hole in his chest. Bumblebee weakly tackled Harley away, hurting herself more in the process. Harley flipped gracefully away, shooting her in the leg and landing back on the upturned car. Speedy was at her side in a flash, "hold on bumblebee, I got you" he whispered frantically, applying pressure to the wound. Harley dramatically blew at the barrel of her gun in likeness of a western shoot out winner, "I can tell he's gone, the mobs are rampant in gotham, crime is reaching normal levels and not a single bat signal is being answered, not even by his famous sidekick the boy wonder" she said. "if you know he's gone why're you here?" Cyborg growled. A merry bell chime sounded and the joker exited the ice cream shoppe licking a single scoop cone, "Well it's no fun causing crime if there's no one to stop you" he said, tossing the cone aside. `

* * *

"Oh fuck, ah!" Robin yelled. His arms and legs were quite literally being stretched out of their sockets. The psion in charge of the experiment wrote down a note in his pad and hit the stop test. Robin slumped inward, pulling his arms and legs close to his chest, "Why're you doing this?" he asked, shivering slightly. The psion didn't answer, noting his shivering and writing something else down. He was once again without his clothing. At this rate everyone in the galaxy was going to see him naked. The psion clicked something to his assistant and Robin found himself forced back into position, tied down tight enough to constrict blood flow. The lizard came closer with a needle dripping an acidic green liquid. Starfire screamed from across the room and the lizard pulled up short, thrusting the needle to his assistant and going to Starfire who was curled around her stomach, screaming. Blackfire held her hands up in a 'I didn't do it' motion. The psion yanked Starfire to her feet, feeling her forehead, her neck, took her pulse. "How do you guys know so much about our bodies?" Robin croaked. The assistant shrugged, "Not hard to pick up textbooks about anatomy" he said. "Then why do this?"  
"Textbooks don't tell limitations, just how it works"  
Robin swallowed hard, "You're pushing us to the limit, then what?"  
The assistant didn't answer him, "We almost finished with the tamarans before, but they escaped. Humans however are more tricky to test, they die so easily" he said sadly. He almost commented back but The lizard checking Starfire grabbed a monitor and hooked her up. her heart rate was through the roof. Robin didn't know much about hearts, but he was pretty sure those jumping lines and the escalating numbers were not a good sign. The assistant turned back to him, pressing the needle of acidic green liquid into his shoulder. Instant pain engulfed him. His back arched as the liquid burned through him, the assistant made a few notes on his clipboard. His eyes clenched shut, his screams mixing with Starfire's. Blackfire was next, the guards came closer, "we only have one test left for you tamaranian's" the scientist promised. Blackfire's eyes glowed purple, "the last test before what, you kill us?" she growled. Starfire screamed again as her scientist attempted to calm her down so he could administer a shot. Her arms hugged her stomach, "Please, you'll hurt the baby!" she screamed. Blackfire froze, "You're pregnant?" the lizard monitoring her moved to grab another device and Blackfire turned her to face her, "Tell me right now, are you pregnant?"  
Starfire's breath was erratically shallow as she met her sister's stare, "Yes"

The room exploded in blinding flashes of black and purple.

* * *

"it's been 3 hours and all we know is that the ship holding my son and two volatile warrior princesses- one of whom is pregnant and the other one is trying to kill my son and her own sister- is big and black!" batman roared, throwing the data papers in front of him onto the table. Superman sat calmly through his outburst, taking another drink of his coffee. "I'm waiting on the justice league to call me back with answers" he explained. Batman buried his face in his hands, "by the time they get back to us they're all going to be dead" he hissed. Raven floated ever so slightly closer, the anguish rolling off him drawing her closer. Superman watched as she laid a hand on his shoulder, the both of them shuddering. Batman jumped out of his seat, putting the table and chair between the two. "Stay the fuck out of my head you demon" he barked. Beastboy jumped from his napping position, "Woah! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" he yelled. Batman bristled, "I think I'm talking to an extremely dangerous half demon empath!" "Well without this half-demon, half HUMAN empath, Robin would be dead." Superman sighed, "Enough, all of you!- Beastboy take Raven back to her quarters, and batman? Take a fucking lap, she was just trying to help." he ordered. Batman's cheeks flushed, "I don't want her in my head"

"I really do just want to help" Raven said softly. Her purple eyes were wide, her hand still outstretched. Batman tensed, "What're you planning on doing in my head?"

"Taking the pain away" she promised. Batman chuckled ruefully, "You won't be able to do that, there's too much" he said bitterly. Raven raised a brow and held out her hand, "Is that a challenge?" Batman eyed her warily, "You won't like what you find in there" he said, tapping his cowl. she stepped closer and smiled softly, "I've seen most of it through robin's nightmares" she said quiet enough so that only he could hear. he nodded minutely, holding out his hand fo rher. she chuckled, reaching up and cradling his face. her hands were cool, gentle, and smooth. he watched as her purple eyes slid closed, a warm sensation filling him. though he could feel her stiffen at the assault of emotions, he didnt back away. years of anguish and torment was being lifted from his shoulders. the world seemed brighter. beastboy caught raven before she could hit the ground. batman helped him steady her on her feet, "Raven, are you alright?" he asked. she looked up at him, tears staining her pale cheeks, "You were right, i didn't like what was in there" she whimpered, tucking her chin down. batman gently lifted her chin up, smoothing a stray strand of purple hair behind her ear, "raven talk to me, are you okay?" an explosion from the neighboring ship stopped them in their tracks. batman rushed to the control panel as another explosion went off, bigger than the first. he whirled around, "are you still suggesting we wait for the justice league?" he asked sarcastically.


End file.
